One Thing Changes
by HImitsu Detective
Summary: Conan goes back in time to the last night spent as his real self. Now he's flipped his world upside down, Ran shrinks and he promises to take care of her. not good at summaries tried to change and that's what i came up with so don't kill me. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. A Wish From an Angel

This is my first story so please don't be hard on me if you don't like it. Well that's all I have to say.

Disclaimer: Detective Conan/Case Closed belongs to Gosho Aoyama not me and the idea of Shinichi taking care of a shrunken Ran also belongs to hollow777 not me. The only thing I own in this story is the plot of the story.

Chapter 1 

He knew it had been over a year since that fateful day at Tropical Land, he just couldn't remember if it was 2 or 3 years that had past. He stopped paying attention when the first year ended. Guilt for lying to the people he loved and the torment of having to act like a little kid to fool the people he lied to was eating away at Conan to no end. He thought about how cruel it was to solve the murders that came across him and Ran and Kogoro, but never receive the credit he deserved.

Walking down the street, late at night when barely anyone was out to see him, was the only way that helped Conan keep his mind focused on other things when there wasn't a puzzle to solve or a code to crack.

Conan would've been scared of the eerie shadows the silvery light of the full moon casted upon the city if he were a true seven year old, but being outside in the cool night breeze helped him think of more positive things in his lifelike how the poison didn't kill him or that the Black Organization hasn't discovered who he really is. As he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't realize he was walking down a familiar road, and he looked up at the house he once lived in. looking up at his home brought him back to the last day he spent as himself, and he wished he could've changed what he did so he wouldn't end up as Edogawa Conan.

Suddenly a bright white light invaded Conan's line of sight. He turned to see where it was coming from, but couldn't see clearly until the light faded to a faint glow in an alley across the street. Before he knew what he was doing Conan was already half way across the street and soon was peering down the alley of the mysterious glow.

Conan's jaw dropped as his eyes engulfed the image of a teenage girl with beautiful white feather wings standing in the middle of the alley. She was wearing a peach colored tank top with Bermuda jean shorts. He couldn't help but notice the glow was emitting from the girl, he also couldn't help noticing that he was approaching the with easse.

"Hello Conan-kun," she chirped when Conan was close enough to hear her clearly. "I'm here to grant your wish."

"Who are you?" Conan asked curiously. "How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I'm Vicky, a young angel," the teenage girl replied with a kind smile, "and I know everything about you……Shinichi."

Conan's face paled as pearl white as the bright shining light that drew him to the alley. "W-were you following me?!"

"If you call watching over you 'following' then yes, I was," Vicky answered shrugging. Then she knelt down to eye level with Conan and said, "You're probably wondering why I have an American name huh?"

Conan nodded slowly with a nervous look on his face.

"Well," Vicky chuckled, "I just like the name, I think it's cute."

"Okay," Conan said feeling a bit less nervous, then his face turned to a look of surprise and said, "You said something about granting my wish?"

"Oh yes!" the angel cried with her own look of surprise for forgetting why she was there, "I did but I have to warn you, something that happened before will not happen again, and……..you may choose at least 2 people that will travel back in time with you."

"Really?!" Exclaimed the not-really-a-little boy excitement growing in his wide eyes, he began to think of the people to choose to go back with him, "Okay, I have my 2 people," he said at last.

"Okay, who are they?"

"Hattori Heiji and Haibara Ai!"

"Well, now that we have everything settled I guess we can move on to taking you back to the past," said Vicky standing up, "Okay here we go."

Suddenly Conan was thrown back, wind rushing past him, roaring in his ears, he closed his eyes. Then, as quickly as it had started, it stopped, and noise and sound filled the air along with the smell of the amusement park. He opened his eyes and he was back.


	2. Blast to the Past

This chapter might not be as good as the first chapter in my opinion but that's only because I didn't really read it after I finished writing it so hopefully it's good enough.

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed or the idea of Shinichi taking care of a shrunken Ran. The anime belongs to Gosho Aoyama and the idea belongs to hallow777.

Chapter 2

Shinichi looked around to see the same sight he saw years ago. Excitement ran through his body like race cars on a race track. He couldn't believe it actually happened, it all felt like a dream, being at the amusement park right before he went into the alley, being in his real body, not having to lie to anyone--it was perfect! He pinched his arm.

"Ow," Shinichi whispered so no one could hear while a huge smile played across his face like a child having all that he ever wanted in his young life.

"Sh-Shinichi, what are you doing?" came a tearful yet familiar voice.

Shinichi turned around and standing there was Ran tears streaming her face like raindrops on a window. "Oh nothing it's just….." he trailed off as he saw Vodka slipping into the familiar alley way. Shinichi ran after him.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" yelled Ran running after Shinichi.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back!" He called over his shoulder. He was already in the same place behind the wall where he was caught the first time so he moved to a place behind some bushes where he could actually see the crime transaction better than behind the wall.

Everything was going great until a shadowy figure filled in the spot of Shinichi's old spot. A closer look revealed the shadowy figure to be ….Ran!

"No!" Thought Shinichi, he wanted to call out her name but in doing that he would blow his cover he was trying to avoid Edogawa Conan coming back. So he had to sit there and watch as Gin came from behind and use all his strength to throw a lead pipe into her head.

- - -

She let out a cry of pain and hit the ground with a loud thud. Ran could barely hear what was being said between the two men in black standing over her for the pain in her head was taking up to much of her attention. She tried to stand up but was stopped when a hand grabbed her hair and tilted her head back so something small could run down her throat, with some water helping it a long the way.

- - -

Shinichi wanted to do something but he couldn't, knowing he would be discovered if he made a single move. So he waited until Gin and Vodka had left and the poison to take affect. Guilt started to up on him again when he saw Ran twitching in pain and steam expelling from her beautiful skin. This wasn't meant for her, she never deserved any of this and it was all his fault and he knew it. He didn't want this to happen so he decided to try and make it up to her or he would die trying (which he was hoping wouldn't happen.)

- - -

Fire was coursing through Ran's veins. That, combined with her head wound and the melting feeling in her bones caused her to scream in pain. She could almost see her whole life flashing before her eyes and she wished with all her heart that the pain would some how disappear but instead of doing what she asked the pain increased. She didn't want to die, not yet any way, she wanted to live her life to the fullest, to marry Shinichi after she was completely done with school and raise a family. She stopped, the whole reason she was in this mess was because she was looking for him. She soon was loosing hope of surviving as she quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

- - -

Shinichi waited until the steam stopped emitting from the body that lay inside oversized clothes. He approached the tiny figure and couldn't help notice how cute Ran looked despite how horrible he felt about the whole situation. He crouched down and gently lifted the small girl into his arms; he couldn't fight the blushing in his cheeks. He was finally able to hold Ran in his arms but this was not the way he wanted it to be. He wanted her to be her real size and her to be conscious, but he knew he couldn't have everything he wanted not after having his wish granted. That unhappy thought made the extra blood in his cheeks vanish so now there was no blush. After he made sure her clothes were secure and wouldn't fall and her shoes were in his hand, he stood up and made his way home, Ran sleeping peacefully, cradled in his strong arms.

* * *

So that's chapter 2 hoped you liked it. Sorry for skipping back and forth Shinichi's to Ran's side so much, I wanted to kinda show her side and show how she reacted to the poison. Hope I wasn't to far-fetched with anything. Well please review if you liked it or loved it. Until next time.


	3. First Day Back

I'm so happy that I got good reviews, I became hyper this morning when I saw the positive reviews. I thought this story would be not good enough or to far-fetched, so seeing the reviews makes me happy. Yay!

_This is someone's thoughts_ because I finally figured out how to use italics and bold lettering.

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or the idea of Shinichi taking care of a shrunken Ran. If I did own Detective Conan/Case Closed, it wouldn't be an anime and it wouldn't be as good as it obviously is.

**Chapter 3**

Consciousness was a wave crashing down on Ran giving her a headache, but thankfully it wasn't as bad as it was the night before. She actually forgot what happened if it weren't for her reaching up and rubbing her head finding it bandaged up. She rolled over in her bed….wait, how did she end up in a bed?

When Ran opened her eyes she was met by a sight she found impossible. The last thing she remembered she was in an alley at the amusement park, but now she was in a room and not a hospital room more like a bed room but everything looked to big to be possible for her height. She jumped out of the bed she was in and shortly landed on her bottom.

"Ow," she whispered standing up. _I must be disoriented that's probably why everything looks wrong_, she finished in her head. She looked down at the pretty rainbow child-like pj's she was wearing. _What the--_ she thought.

Ran decided to worrying about the pajama's and chose to have a look around the house she was staying in and meet people taking care of her. As she opened the door she recognized the hall she was entering. She made her way through the familiar hall of the Kudo Mansion and soon came to the kitchen. She quietly opened the door and found Shinichi sitting at the kitchen table coffee in one hand and staring at the wood with a sad look on his face.

"Shinichi?" came Ran's tiny squeak of a voice. _is that_ my _voice? I guess I never noticed since I barely said a word since I woke up_. Shinichi looked up at her.

"Good morning," he said looking a little happier to see she was awake. "How are you feeling?" he said with concern.

"Okay, I guess. Hey, um why is everything so um…….big?" Ran felt awkward asking the question.

Shinichi chuckled, "Why don't I make you breakfast," he said standing up from his place at the table then added, "Then I'll explain everything."

"I can do it myself!" she protested, "I capable of looking after myself!" and walked off to the fridge but suddenly dizziness wrapped tightly around her head like a warm blanket and she started to fall to the floor. A hand caught her just before her head hit the tile.

"You're _definitely_ not doing anything yet," said Shinichi scooping her up in his arms causing him to start blushing madly. Ran was blushing too, half from a combination of being picked up for the first time since she shrank (even though she didn't know it) and being held by the only person she loved most. The other half from the feeling she had, being carried in his arms. The feeling was a sense of protection from being held by Shinichi, like she couldn't be harmed. Ran looked up at him and his cheeks were a little redder than hers. She came to the conclusion after seeing his face that he liked her as much as she liked him. She rested her head against his chest and almost his whole face became red-hot. Ran giggled quietly.

"There you go," he said gently placing Ran in an empty chair with books stacked upon it. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked after Ran muttered a word of thanks. The reddness in his cheeks started fading as he made his way to the fridge.

"Maybe toast," she squeaked, and then she asked, "Is it really morning?"

"Yep," he replied.

"Wow."

---

"So, do you want to look in the mirror before I explain or after?" Shinichi asked handing the toast to Ran. He knew she must be wondering why everything looked so different, had looked so……._big_.

"Thanks," she said after taking the toast then continued with a question, "Would I be surprised if I did?"

"Probably," Shinichi laughed.

"Okay let's go see what there is to see," she said then added, "After I finish my toast."

A little while later after Ran finished eating the toast, she followed Shinichi to a decorative table sitting in the hall with a mirror hanging above it. He helped her onto the table so she could have a good view of herself. And what she saw was nothing close to what she was expecting.

Staring back at Ran with a shocked expression on its face was a perfect clone of her six year old self. She raised her hand to her face, so did the six year old. She looked at Shinichi, closer to eye level with him now, with tearful eyes and a scared look on her face.

_Sorry Ran but you have to know, _he thought hoping that she could read his mind, _I don't want to keep any more secrets from you_. She came up to the edge of the table where he was and through her arms around his neck crying her eyes out. He was surprised for a second but then returned the hug being a shoulder for her to cry on. Ran rested her bandaged head on his shoulder, tears of shock no longer streaming down her face.

"Okay, I'm ready for an explanation now," Ran whispered in a squeaky voice just loud enough for Shinichi to hear.

"Alright but lets go in the living room. He made to pick her up to put her on the floor but stopped, "Do you think you can walk or…."

"I think I'm too shocked to stand let alone walk," she lied.

A minute later found them on the couch in the living room. Ran was leaning against Shinichi and he was up against the arm of couch.

"So….." he started telling her of how this was supposed to happen to him, about Edogawa Conan, and how he was able to move through life being shrunk. He told about the poison and the organization that was at the amusement park and what they did (well going to do technically). He hoped she would believe him.

---

Okay there's chapter 3, sorry it took so long half of what I typed completely disappeared so I had to type it all again and I had more ideas for the chapter so yeah. I always liked how people would pick up Conan even though he would be the same age as the person, like knowing that he was really seventeen, but in child form, and being held by someone the same age as him. I always liked it so I made it where Ran would like it too. So, until next time.


	4. Someone Comes to Visit

Sorry it took sooooooooo long to update, school was getting too much in the way and it took up all my thinking time. How annoying, don't you think? Well here's chapter 4 hope you like it.

Chapter 4

The rest of the week went by without a problem. Shinichi was helping Ran or now….Mitsu Hoshi adjust to her new size and also helping her act like a real kid. That first day she had a hard time believing the story about Edogawa Conan and how Shinichi "time traveled" to that night to start all over, but he had proof.

*** ****flash back**** ***

"……_and here we are now," Shinichi finished looking a little tired from explaining the semi-long story._

"_Okay…..let me get this straight," Ran said sitting up straight so she could look up at him, "You were shrunk at the same time as I did by those men in black who are a part of this whole crime organization that kill and steal and do all that stuff, spent 2 or 3 years as a kid lying to everyone. Then one night you take a walk, met an angel, she brought you through time back to last night and you chose to move to a different spot in the alley. _Then I _move to your old spot then I get shrunk and we both end up here?"_

"_Yeah, that's pretty much it," he said leaning back on the couch and looking down at her. He had a look of worry in his deep blue eyes. "Do you believe me?"_

"_Do you have proof?" she asked with a childish voice and expression of curiosity on her face._

_Shinichi sighed laying his head on the back of the couch. He knew she wouldn't believe him without proof, he was hoping she wouldn't need it, but who would she be if she wasn't the daughter and best friend of two detectives, one famous one not so famous. He started to give up when he suddenly felt something in his pocket, he fished it out and it was a picture of him and Ran when he was still Conan. He looked at it in amazement as he flipped it over and on the back was a note saying: _

_**Here's proof for you**_

_**-Vicky **_

Thanks, _he thought looking up smiling then he looked back at it and a new message appeared under the first saying:_

_**P.S. No problem**_

"_This good enough for you?" Shinichi handed Ran the picture. She looked at it her face filling up with surprise._

"_I have the strangest deja vu feeling right now looking at this, like this actually happened," she said her eyes widening. Now she believed him._

"_Where did you get these kids clothes come from any way?" Ran asked later that day after she came back from the guest room she had woken up in wearing a pair of jeans with a pink shirt. _

"_Well, Agasa-Hakase helped with that," Shinichi answered taking off bandages off her small head. She had healed quickly enough to take off them off early. "He helped pick out and buy the clothes last night before the store closed."_

"_Okay," she said sitting patiently in the chair she was in._

*** ****End Flash Back**** ***

Now there was a knock at the door and Shinichi went to answer it. He had a feeling he knew who it would be, and then he opened the door.

"What the heck Kudo!" shouted the Detective of the West Hattori Heiji.

"You know, I knew you would come to visit soon," said Shinichi stepping aside to let Heiji in, who had a very annoyed scowl planted upon his face.

"I have a feelin' you're the reason I went back two years of my life, and when I went to the Mouri's place and heard that there was never a Edogawa Conan, it only made me more positive," exclaimed Heiji taking off his shoes and stepping inside. "So, how did you manage to do it…..and why?"

Shinichi knew that Heiji wouldn't take long in finding out what was going on (being as good as Shinichi was, it wasn't impossible) and how he took everything into account including the supernatural…..and the "impossible."

"It a long story—but I will tell you," Shinichi said putting his hands up in defense, the asked, "Hey did you see ran there?"

"What, at the agency?" Heiji said with one eye brow rising. "No, but her dad said she was sick anh was staying here. He didn't seem too happy about it."

"Well, she is here," said Shinichi with a nervous look on his face then continued, "but she's not really sick….she's…uh….."

"She's not kidnapped is she?" asked Heiji suspiciously.

"No! Of course not! She's just…..um…" and as if on que Ran came into the front hall coming up behind Shinichi a little nervous for not knowing who the other teen was and scared of the shocked expression on his face as he stared at her.

"I-I was wondering what was taking you so long," she squeaked tearing her eyes away for from Heiji's face to look up at Shinichi, "and who is he?" she added moving around Shinichi to stand next to him.

"This is Hattori Heiji," Shinichi said, gesturing toward the other teen that was there, looking at Ran.

"Oh I know who you are," she said moving closer to Heiji," Shinichi told me about you and how you found out about him shrinking before he time traveled."

Heiji shook his head coming out of his state of shock. "Oh yeah, well," he said putting a hand behind his head, "he made it obvious," he finished defensively pointing at Shinichi, who in turn looked back in disbelief.

"Really?" Ran said looking back up at Shinichi with a smile that made her childish face look mischievous.

"No! It wasn't like that at I swear!" Shinichi said defensively stepping back, "not fair—you guys are ganging up on me!" he added looking at Heiji, who had the same look as Ran.

"So?" said Ran wrapping her arms around Shinichi's legs so he couldn't run away from them.

"Aahhhhhh!" yelled Shinichi falling backwards towards the floor. Heiji was doubled up grabbing his sides because he was laughing so hard. Shinichi didn't start laughing until after he hit the floor with loud _thud._ Ran was already laughing, a cute high pitched squeak making her sound _and _look even more like a little girl. "Okay, okay….I give up, you win," Shinichi panted, sitting up so now he was eye level with Ran. "So do you still want to be filled in with what's happened?"

"Sure, yeah…..where should we go for this conversation?" Heiji replied after his fit of laughter looking around.

"Maybe we could go to the library," piped up Ran moving away from Shinichi's feet to sit closer to him on the floor.

Within five short minutes they were in the library, Heiji sitting in one chair, and Shinichi in the other with Ran sitting cross legged on the arm. She didn't really have a hard time balancing herself since she's a master at Karate but she was still leaning against Shinichi any way. Heiji had trouble trying to keep a straight face as he watched the two across from him blushing; it probably would've been strange if he didn't know that the six year old was really ten years older than she looked.

"So," started Shinichi trying to hide the blush in his cheeks, "long story short, I went for a walk, met an angel, went back in time, then I followed Vodka, Ran came, and Gin poisoned her. We told her dad she was sick from being out so late in the rain, and that she would stay here and I would take care of her," Shinichi's blush started to show again, "he didn't like the idea very much at first but he agreed to it when he realized that he wouldn't be of much help anyway so here we are now," he finished.

"Is she going to elementary school yet?" Heiji asked with curiosity, "and what about a cover name?" he added

"We both think that it would be a good idea if I waited a while before going to first grade again," said Ran moving a little bit to be more comfortable. "Oh, and my cover name is Mitsu Hoshi, I picked it out." She said with a most child like grin.

"Why wait to enroll in school? Why not do it now?" asked Heiji a little confused.

"Well, from what I've realized from when I was Conan, it would have been easy to uncover my real identity looking at my school record and seeing the date I started school and comparing it to when Kudo Shinichi disappeared,' said Shinichi feeling proud of himself for figuring out all of what he said, "The Black Organization could of easily found me, so I want to be on the safe side.'

"Okay that makes sense….but where does she stay when you're at school?"

"I stay with Agasa-Hakase during school hours and Shinichi tells me what happens at school," Ran said adding her two cents in, "he also brings my homework for me to do so I don't get behind."

---

"That's smart," said Heiji approvingly, smiling at how obvious it was that Shinichi cared for Ran so much, and before time rewound itself Kazuha had told him about how much _Ran _cared and worried about _Shinichi. _He laughed at how they didn't realize this at first. _This is going to be a crazy year…….again, _he thought as he listened to the rest of what the other two had to spill about the whole situation. He truly thought it was cute how Shinichi was the one to watch over a shrunken Ran instead of the other way around and her not knowing the truth, he thought about if it had happened to him and Kazuha. He started blushing; thank the heavens that Ran and Shinichi didn't notice it.

* * *

Okay _finally_ finished. It took me _forever_, but I finished hope it's long enough and I hope you like as much as the first 3 chapters, I had a hard time trying to find a good ending for the chapter so I hope it isn't too weird an ending. Once again, until next time!


	5. Going to a KID Heist

I don't have a lot to say so I hope you like this chapter as much as the other chapters.

Chapter 5

Two days went by, the weekend was over. Heiji only stayed one night seeing as the next day was Sunday and he still had homework to finish. So he left some time in the morning but that was enough time for Ran to know more about him so he wouldn't be a complete stranger to her anymore and she could feel more comfortable around him. She quickly learned that he was also a teen detective just like Shinichi and he had a girlfriend named Kazuha (which he denied she being his girlfriend but Ran could see right through him). He lived in Osaka with his parents (unlike Shinichi), and he's an Ellery Queen fan instead of a Sherlock Holmes fan, which was new to her and she found it interesting.

Now Ran was at Agasa's house watching TV, waiting for Shinichi to come home from school to tell her all that went on that day, and to help her with the homework they had. She really wanted to know how Sonoko was doing without her. She felt bad about hiding from her but Ran knew that both theirs and everyone else's lives that knew would be in jeopardy if Sonoko ever found out. She was on the verge of watching the kiddy channel out of boredom when she heard the front door open and she turned off the TV.

"Hey, Hoshi-kun, I'm back!" yelled a familiar voice. "Where are you?"

Ran figured that there was someone else with Shinichi because that was the first time he didn't call her by her really name since they were always around people that were informed of Ran's 'little' situation. So she decided to go along with the act.

"Shinichi-niichan!" she yelled, jumping of the couch and running full speed toward the front door. When she made it to the door she tried to not look at the visitor for she knew that she would freeze if it was Sonoko standing there and she had to act like a little kid for everyone's safety. "I thought you would _never_ come back!" she finished hugging his legs to make it more of an effect.

"Aww, how cute," said another voice Ran didn't expect. She looked up and there was Sonoko standing right next to Shinichi in the doorway. Ran froze her face pale. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Sonoko a little startled at the sudden change in Ran's behavior. She shook her head going back to her little kid act pretending to be shy by hiding behind Shinichi's legs.

"She's just shy," he covered for Ran. "She had a hard time not hiding from _me_ the first few days when my mom's friend, Hoshi's mom, came to drop her off. Ayame-san was having financial trouble and being a single mother she couldn't support herself along with Hoshi-kun. So she thought of my mom but since she's living in America and Ayame-san lives here in Japan, I was her second choice."

"Oh, what a sad story," said Sonoko in a almost tearful voice, then knelt down to eye level with Ran, who slid even more behind Shinichi. Then Sonoko said in a gently voice, "Come here…. I won't hurt you. I just want to say hi."

"Hi," Ran squeaked sticking her hand out of her hiding spot and quickly waving it up and down. Sonoko saw an opportunity and took it without hesitation, now Ran was dragged out from her hiding place and in Sonoko's arms, feet too far from the floor. Ran squirmed and struggled trying to reach out for Shinichi but Sonoko wouldn't allow it. "Let me _go!_" Ran shouted, with all her might as she struggled to be free.

"No," said Sonoko defiantly pulling Ran away from the door where Shinichi was still standing. "I want to get to know you better." And with that Ran hugged her around the neck, surprising Sonoko and Shinichi without a doubt.

_How's_ that_ for getting to know me, _Ran thought still holding on to Sonoko until she pulled the small child away from her to put the girl on the floor. But before doing that Sonoko just returned the hug. After Ran's feet touched the floor she ran back to Shinichi's side while he was setting down his school bag and taking off his shoes to step inside.

"So, where's Ran?" Sonoko asked as she watched Ran run back to her guardian. "I wanted to say hi and tell her all that happened while she was gone."

"Ran-neechan's sick," piped up Ran from where she was following Shinichi into the living room. "She can't talk to people because she might get everyone else sick, right Shinichi-niichan?"

"Yep," he replied sitting down on the couch, "she has a fever and everything, she actually might be out for a while." he finished as Ran came over to sit next to him, then she had an idea, she wanted to see the look on his face as she went through with it. When she was close enough she jumped up on the couch and sat down in Shinichi's lap blushing madly. She looked up just as he looked down and he had a surprised look on his face, he was also blushing, she just smiled up at him. They probably were staring at each other for at _least_ a good fifteen minutes before Sonoko grabbed their attention back.

"Well, I'm going to see Ran," Sonoko said almost annoyed heading for the door.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," said Shinichi picking up Ran as he stood up to stop Sonoko from leaving sharing the same worried look with Ran. "It's very contagious. You can get sick just by being near her….….me and Hoshi-kun have medical masks so we don't catch it that's why only we can see her."

"Yeah," squeaked Ran, "what Shinichi-niichan said."

_what's with these two _Sonoko thought angrily confused, _all I want is to see if Ran was okay…..unless _she continued to think looking at Hoshi _she actually kind of looks like Ran from when she was six…………could it be?_

"What's going on up here?" said a voice coming from the door to the basement, "I'm working on a new invention and all of a sudden I hear yelling." Agasa-Hakase came around the corner to see what was happening but stopped when he saw the three of them, Shinichi holding Hoshi-kun and grabbing Sonoko's arm trying to stop her from leaving. He smiled mockingly at seeing Shinichi holding Hoshi making Shinichi blush looking embarrassed. It was probably because he didn't want to look like a big softy in front of people; after all he had a reputation to uphold.

"Fine, I guess I won't go and see Ran………since she's already here," said Sonoko.

The reaction was instantaneous, both Shinichi and Hoshi started sputtering, faces shocked along with Agasa all staring at Sonoko. She had the feeling they were keeping something from her so she decided to ask them a few questions.

"Are you guys hiding something?" she asked her eyes narrowing. "And if you are can I know?"

"No!" the three shouted in complete unison making Sonoko jump out of surprise. She didn't expect them to freak out like that, it kind of scared her.

"No you're not keeping secrets from me or no, you won't tell me?" Sonoko asked feeling more annoyed and almost ready to leave.

"No we're not keeping secrets," answered Shinichi putting Hoshi down so she could stand on her own. "And if we_ were,_ we wouldn't hide them from you, would we Hoshi-kun?" he added turning to Hoshi.

"Nope!" she answered with a smile playing across her face.

"Okay then," said Sonoko turning back towards the door, "well I'd better be going, I still have homework and it at least takes me half an hour to get home and all," she went over to grab her bag, "say hello to Ran for me!" She went through the door and was gone.

"_That….._was a bit_ too_ close," said Shinichi going over to lie on the couch. Agasa had gone back to his lab after Sonoko had left.

"You said it," replied Ran finding a place on the floor in front of the couch. "I was afraid she would try to find me, I was actually thinking about it right before you came in," she added looking up at Shinichi.

"You know you can sit up here if you want," he offered looking down at her.

"No I can't, you took up the whole couch," she said pointing to the opposite end where his feet were. Suddenly she felt two large hands lift her off the floor and lay her on the couch next to Shinichi, so she was facing the room, then an arm wrapped itself around her waist bringing her closer and she looked up. He was looking back at her smiling and slightly blushing but not as much as her.

"How's that?" Shinichi asked moving on his side to make more room for Ran's tiny body.

"O-okay I guess," Ran whispered thinking about telling him her secret. He'd been caring for her for two weeks and he always helped her with out of reach objects and places. She thought that he deserved the truth. "Shinichi?"

"What?"

"I-I love you," she quickly said looking away before he saw her blush furiously. Then she felt the arm around her pull her even closer to Shinichi to where she was laying against his chest.

"I love you too," was what she heard. She looked up once again and he was looking back at her still smiling.

"Really?" she asked blushing trying to lean up but it was useless. So he began to lean his head forward close enough for her and without warning she kissed him. It was more like a little peck but it was still a kiss. She looked away blushing not believing she actually did that, then she felt a large hand lift her chin up and Shinichi kissed her back. They didn't break apart until Agasa came back into the room from his lab bringing a newspaper.

"Hey, Shinichi you might want to see this," he said holding the newspaper up so Shinichi could see from where he was. It looked important.

"What's up?" Shinichi asked sitting up and moving Ran so she wouldn't fall backwards on the couch. "Bring it over here," He said as Ran scooted over to be closer to Shinichi, not blushing as much as she used to.

"It's about a thief," Agasa said sitting down on the couch across from the teen and the small child. "An old thief, he disappeared eight years ago but yet…..here he is, look." In the picture on the front page was a man formally dressed in a white tuxedo with a cape covering most of his body and a top hat, a monocle over his right was just big enough to see.

"The Kaitou KID!" Shinichi said leaning over as Agasa threw the paper on the table.

"How'd you know?" Agasa asked surprised, thinking that Shinichi wouldn't know about the famous thief because he was too young to remember at the time.

"Oh, I looked in dad's old crime files," said Shinichi putting a hand behind his head, a nervous look on his face, trying to cover up his lie. Ran looked up at him curiously.

"Oh! Hey looked!" said Ran pointing at another smaller picture next to the first one. "What's that?"

"It's a KID note!" exclaimed Shinichi eyes widening in excitement at the code the KID had written. It looked pretty hard.

**The sixteenth day of the 1****st**** month **

**the Midnigh1 Ang3l will disappear at a place near a h0tel in Tokyo**

** - Kaitou KID**

"Okay," said Shinichi putting his hand to his chin, in his thinking pose. "I think I know what it means." Both Ran and Agasa looked at him in amazement for decoding the hidden message so quickly.

"How did you figure out the time?" asked Ran looking at Shinichi.

"It's easy," said Shinichi pointing at the note, "Take a closer look." And they did.

"Oh, I think I see it," Ran said. "Some of the letters are not really letters," she continued, looking up at Shinichi. "They're numbers, and the _1__st_ should be spelled out, right?"

"Exactly," said Shinichi peering at his watch. "It should be starting in at least eight hours seeing that it's four, and the history museum is next to the Haido City Hotel which is fifteen minutes way. Do you want to come?" he added looking down at Ran.

"Sure why not," she said thinking about how he told her about all the KID heist's he'd been to when he was Conan and how exciting they were. She still had the picture Shinichi used as proof of the (used to be) existence of Conan, it was in her room next door. It reminded her of how better it was that she had shrunk and Shinichi know about it instead of_ him_ being shrunk and _her_ _not _knowing. She liked better it this way.

So seven and a half hours, partly of doing homework, later Ran and Shinichi were on their way to the history museum which (according to Shinichi) was only a fifteen minute walk so they would be there with another fifteen minutes to spare before the heist was to begin. Shinichi had changed out of his school uniform and into regular casual jeans and T-shirt so he wouldn't mess up his uniform. It was a little chilly outside so he brought a jacket; he tried to tell Ran to bring one for herself, but remembered that she didn't have one for her new size so he decided to make sure that she wouldn't be too cold by the time they came back.

They made it to the museum just in time to see the entire Kaitou KID task force running around frantic trying to find their places before the time of the heist. Nakamori-keibu was yelling at the news casters that were going to film the event to stop being in the way of the police and to stand 50 yards away from the building even though they already were but he didn't know that.

Shinichi made his way to the entrance of the building carrying Ran on his back since her physical energy started slipping half way to their destination. He insisted on taking her back home but she refused, wanting to see a KID heist for the first time in her life. She was excited about going; she didn't want to miss a thing. She imagined the thief in the white tux doing magic ticks and flips to stay out of police hands. Shinichi said he was amazing at stealth and making great escapes because he always used tricks and skill to stump the police, he was unstoppable.

Shinichi opened the double doors just as another teenage boy with blonde hair was making his way outside. He looked up at Shinichi and Ran and froze in shock, his golden eyes staring at Shinichi.

"Kuroba?" said the teen in a cool British accented voice. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Uh….I think you may have me confused with someone else," said Shinichi. "I'm Kudo Shinichi."

"Oh, my apologies, you look like someone I know," said the teen opening the door for Shinichi and Ran then following them in. "My name's Hakuba Saguru. I've heard about you, you're the Detective of the East, quite famous for solving murders, see I am also a detective, but I'm more for capturing thieves, _especially _the Kaitou KID. So what brings you here to a KID heist?" he asked curiously.

"Actually, I saw the Kaitou KID in the newspaper and thought I'd check it out," replied Shinichi. "And she wanted to see a KID heist too," he added nodding to Ran who was still riding on Shinichi's back.

"Oh, hello there, what's your name?" Hakuba asked looking at Ran while holding the door to the room where the Midnight Angel was kept.

"M-Mitsu Hoshi," answered Ran pretending to be nervous for her kid act.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl," aid Hakuba and Ran giggled like a child.

_Man she's good, _thought Shinichi as they made their way to the stand that held the beautiful large gem. Just as they walked up to the stand the lights went out Ran had jumped a little and let a small eep escape her mouth. It was now eleven-thirty and the heist had begun.

* * *

So sorry it took so long but I kept getting writers block and more homework, I try to finish each chapter quickly so I don't keep anyone waiting and I want to try and get the whole story up all at once but I still don't have it all in my head. I hope I had the right idea of what Hakuba is like I haven't really seen him a lot in the series, I just get what he's like from other stories that I've read. Oh, and I hope the whole love scene in here wasn't too bad, two of my friends think that that part is weird but they don't see Shinichi and Ran the way I do if you know what I mean. So tell me if you like that part or not please. Thanks and until next time.


	6. KID's Secret

Ok hopefully this chapter won't be so weird, I was afraid that no one liked the last chapter because I barely got any reviews and so it worried me but I'm pretty sure this chapter will be absolutely _amazing!_ So please review and tell me how much you like it if you do.

Chapter 6

A whole minute passed by in darkness, everything was hectic, and excitement filled the air like a thick fog weighing heavily upon the occupants of the room. Ran was shivering from the excitement and from nervousness of not knowing what was going to happen next. She felt her feet touch the floor right before the lights came on and when they did the Midnight Angel……..was _gone! _Chaos reigned in the room as realization fell upon the officers, the two teenaged detectives, and the 'little girl' that were nearest the stand holding the gem. Ran tried helping as best as she could, when the lights came back on, but it was hard when you didn't know where to look so she just sat next to the stand. She thought it was a smart idea to stay by the stand so she wouldn't be lost.

She could hear yelling from upstairs but they didn't interest her enough to have a look at what was happening, not when Nakamouri-keibu's voice could be heard giving orders to the other officers to check the roof for the thief. Ran was just sitting there when she heard Shinichi's voice calling her to come over and suddenly he was in the door way.

"Come on," he said gesturing for her to follow him. "You want to see what a KID heist is like right?"

"Yeah," Ran replied jumping up and following Shinichi to the stairs. "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the roof,"

"Why?"

"You'll see,"

Ran and Shinichi were half way up the stairs when a small explosion shook the steps and caused Ran to loose her balance. She braced herself for the impact of the steps she had already climbed, eyes closed, but it never came. Ran opened her eyes to see Shinichi reaching out for her, both hands in plain sight in front of her, she looked up. Hakuba was looking back at her with a gentleman like smile.

"You should be more careful," said Hakuba pushing Ran back to her feet. "You could've hurt yourself badly falling down the stairs."

"Thanks," whispered Ran blushing at the caring and kindness of the boy behind her. "I'll try to be more careful from now on."

"Good. Now," said Hakuba turning to Shinichi, with a frown matching Shinichi's but for a different reason. "Do you know what that was all about?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling KID's behind it," said Shinichi continuing moving up the stairs to the roof losing his frown. "Do you want to come with us? Two heads are better than one and I don't have any hand cuffs to threaten him with."

"Thank you very much," Replied Hakuba bowing his head and following Ran and Shinichi staying behind Ran so she wouldn't fall again. After a short while the three of them made it to the door of the roof but the sound behind the door was completely unexpected…….._silence. _

Shinichi thought it was strange how the Kaitou KID task force hadn't been up there yet; the officers definitely left before he and the other two with him did so why were they the first ones to the roof?

"Get out of that marshmallow trap and catch the KID!" was Nakamouri's answer to Shinichi's unvoiced question (that must have been what caused the explosion). Shinichi had to laugh at how creative the Kaitou KID was when trying to delay the police so he could escape easier but what had Shinichi confused was why the KID didn't try and stop the three coming to capture him. Shinichi opened the door to the roof and a gust of wind blew in the two teens and the little girl's faces forcing them to throw their hands up as shields.

Across from them standing on the edge of the building was a man dressed completely in white with a cape blowing in the cold breeze and top hat to finish the attire. He was facing away from the ones in front of the door and looking in the direction to where the others could see his profile.

"Shinichi…is that…." Ran trailed off questioningly pulling on the tail of Shinichi's shirt and looking up at him.

"Yeah, it is," said Shinichi looking down at her, "it's--"

"The Kaitou KID," Hakuba finished for him reaching for his handcuffs and taking a step forward but stopped when the Kaitou KID turned toward them.

KID smirked at the sight they were showing, the little girl, shivering from the cold air and hiding behind one of the two boys, who were advancing on him. His plan was working perfectly all he needed now was for them to listen to what he had to say.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up," he said turning to face them still holding the smirk.

"What do you mean?" asked Shinichi confused.

"I just thought we could have a little chat," said the thief, "you know, like tantei to thief."

"Why do you want to talk?" asked Tantei-san suspiciously one eyebrow raised.

"Secrets maybe," the thief said, his smirk widening, "I mean we all have them, right Tantei-kun?" he added looking at Shinichi.

Shinichi's face paled with shock along with the little girl behind him, it only made sense to the thief that the girl would react like that since he knew who the small child really was. He wanted to mess around with them some more to make them reveal more info of how they switched places. The silence grew as Shinichi and the little girl just stared at the thief and the thief stared back. Tantei-san was looking back and forth between Shinichi and the KID.

"What's going on here?" Tantei-san asked keeping up with the head movements.

"How do you know my secret!" Shinichi yelled angrily before he was shushed by the girl, color coming back to his face, then he added in a hushed voice, "I thought only the people I asked to know could?"

"_Well_," said the thief stepping off the ledge toward the door. "You're not the only one whose time traveled," he said to another round of shocked faces. "Or who knows Vicky," he finished trying to keep his poker face up while inside he was laughing hysterically at the look of their faces, two utterly shocked and one utterly confused with some annoyance. He let a small knowing and mocking smile show through. "Actually, she's helped me out more than once, like with every heist I pull, if I've been caught, I go back, map out what's going to happen, and do it again. I've had Tantei-san help me sometimes, not that he remembers," he added at the end laughing inside at the appalled look on Tantei-san's face at the mention of helping a thief.

"She didn't tell you did she?" asked Shinichi angrily suspicious narrowing his eyes.

"As a matter of fact she did," said KID walking closer to them. "I asked if she could tell me when you left and to take me along too."

"Why?" Piped up a tiny voice that was almost forgotten, everyone there looked down to see the little girl standing there staring up at the Kaitou KID questioningly. The KID crouched down to be eye level with her so he could answer her question.

"Well, there's something that me, you and Tantei-kun," he pointed at Shinichi, "have in common, a certain group or……._organization-_"

"Eep!" Squeaked the small child paling and shivering even more.

"-that has done something to us and I think it might be a good idea if four of us team up," finished the KID standing up again to full height. "What do you say?" he added to the other two guys there.

The two thought about it and looked at each other sharing the same look. Then simultaneously they look at the thief, x-raying him to see if he was telling the truth. Suddenly they both nodded as if sharing a thought on the thief.

"We'll agree on teaming up but only on one condition," said Shinichi. "If we get to know who you are under the mask."

"And if you tell me what this is all about," said Tantei-san quickly trying to let the others know that he wasn't understanding the whole situation.

"Okay then," replied the thief grinning. "But not now, I'll give you a notice of when we shall discuss any further on this, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear," they both said at the same time. Then KID dropped down again to be eye level with the young girl.

"See you soon ojou-san," Kaitou KID said grabbing her hand and kissing it. Her surprised face then blushed the tiniest bit but was still visible enough to see in the moon light. With that he gave back the gem, ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped off activating his handglider as he jumped

Later on the way home, Ran and Shinichi decided to take a short cut that only took five minutes. The temperature seemed to drop a few degrees as the night faded into morning. Ran's shivering was growing more noticeable and she started sneezing too.

"Are you okay?" Shinichi asked a little concerned and a tiny bit guilty since it was his idea to come to the heist.

"I-I'm f-fine," Ran said wrapping her arms around herself. "J-j-just a b-bit c-cold," she finished with a sneeze.

"I think you _have_ a cold," he said stopping to take off his jacket.

"But wont you get sick?" she said as Shinichi crouched down to gently lay the jacket over her tiny thin shoulders.

"Actually I was getting kinda hot in the museum," he said helping Ran's arms find their way through the holes of the huge sleeves. "The cold air feels good."

"Oh," said Ran as she saw her tiny hands pop out of the holes of the sleeves. "Thanks," she added when Shinichi stood up and started walking again. The jacket was really helping her stay warm, she could feel the heat radiating from it and seeping into her skin. She stopped shivering but the sneezes kept going, she soon felt terrible and wanted to just sleep for she new she was sick.

After a short while they were back home. Shinichi peered down at his watch and noticed it was one-thirty in the morning. He opened the front door and turned on the lights; Shinichi followed Ran to her room because he wanted to make sure she could make it to bed since she was having a little trouble walking up the stairs, Ran was grateful for the help but was blushing a bit at thinking what would happen, she couldn't help it.

"I'm so tired it's not even funny," said Ran trying to jump up on the bed but was finding it hard. She hadn't changed since they came back. "I mean I can't even get on the bed."

"Do you need help?" Shinichi asked as he sat down at the end of the bed.

"Maybe," she panted, out of breath, and with that Shinichi gently picked her up and sat her on the bed. She quickly threw herself onto the pillow lying on her stomach, arms stretched out. Half of her small body took up the pillow and she hugged the comfort it provided.

"Thanks," she whispered before falling asleep. He admired the fact that she could look at her situation, her shrunken body, and be completely okay with it, like it was no big deal. He remembered the first day he had shrunk; he had freaked out for a couple of days and was very embarrassed to have to ask for help when he shouldn't need it but Ran, she was fine with asking for help with tasks that her body kept her from doing. He couldn't stop himself from smiling as he slid the covers out from under the small form that was also under a jacket to big for it and very gently laid the blanket over Ran. He stood up, but not before giving her a kiss on the forehead, and left the room to go to his own.

The next day Shinichi stayed home from school and took care of Ran as she sneezed and coughed her way through her cold. She ended up being sick the whole week and finally was better by the time Sunday came around. Ran wasn't very happy about that, she was having a little fun being able to stay home all day every day but she knew it wouldn't last. She knew she would have to go to elementary school again, but she decided to go with a positive attitude, going back to elementary school couldn't be as bad as Shinichi had described, could it?

There's chapter six hope you like it (I know I did haha). I still love getting reviews so please don't stop, and please tell me how you liked chapter five I'm still obsessing over it, it's kinda sad really. Oh well, and i also hope that i was right with Hakuba and the Kaitou KID. Until next time.


	7. Ran's First Day of School

Finally Ran goes to school! I plan to make this whole chapter about Ran's first day of school so it might be a little short but I have a little surprise in the next chapter.

Chapter 7

Monday came and Ran was all set and ready for school, she had bought all her school supplies the day before, the books, papers, pencils, crayons, backpack, everything. All she needed to do was actually go to school. Teitan High School had the day off so Shinichi was able to walk Ran to Teitan Elementary. This made her happy because he knew the way better than she did and she enjoyed the extra time they could spend together.

Shinichi was waiting by the door as Ran finished putting all her stuff together. Soon she was running down the stairs, backpack bouncing, trying not to be late. He felt bad taking her to school, he didn't want her to go at all, knowing that she wasn't as well known to the world as he was so the Black Organization wouldn't find her familiar and go looking for her when her body never turned up. But she insisted on going saying she wanted to see what it was like to repeat elementary school and already know what the other children were just learning.

"Sorry I took so long," Ran panted trying to catch her breath. "I couldn't find anything to wear."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Shinichi opening the door. "I mean you don't have to if you don't really want to."

"Shinichi," she said looking up at him with hands on hips and a pout on her face making her look like a real kid. Shinichi started to laugh at that. "Wouldn't the Men in Black find me if I _didn't_ do this?"

"Well technically they just saw you as someone who was eavesdropping on their deal," he said closing the door after she was outside the door. "They don't know your name."

"So?" she said heading towards the gate and Shinichi following. "It's better to be safe than sorry right?"

"I guess," he said opening the gate. After they stepped through it Ran reached up and grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze. She could feel her heart flutter when Shinichi's hand wrapped itself around hers. She looked up as they started walking and he was also looking down at her with a slight red tint to his face.

They walked in silence, mainly because Ran was looking around to familiarize herself with the surroundings so she could walk herself to school. Shinichi was secretly watching Ran from out of the corner of his eye and wondering how she would feel about elementary school after her first day. The walk wasn't that long since they didn't have to wait at each crosswalk for the light to change so now they were almost outside the gates of the school. Shinichi had already filled out the paperwork for Ran to be enrolled on the Friday before so she was set and ready to go.

Once they stopped at the gates Ran tugged on Shinichi's hand a bit to message him to lean in closer. At her request he knelt down to eye level her, she let go of his hand and locked her arms around his neck. She had to stand on her tip-toes in order to do so.

"You promise to come get me after school right?" she whispered in his ear, after hearing the question Shinichi smiled wrapping his arms around her small form and hugged her causing her to be lifted into the air slightly to where her feet were barely touching the ground.

"I promise," he said pulling away to give her a light kiss on her forehead. "I think the bell's about to ring," he added looking up at the school's clock which was close enough to the time when the school started.

"Oh wait, before you go, I forgot the names of those kids that used to follow you…..sort of," she said dropping her arms to her side. "They might want to be friends with me too."

"Mitsuhiko, Genta, and Ayumi," he said looking back at her. "The boy with freckles is Mitsuhiko, the large boy is Genta, and the only girl in the trio is Ayumi." He finished, then he stood up.

"I guess I'll see you at three?" said Ran looking up at Shinichi with a sad little look on her face at having to leave him.

"I'll be waiting right here for you," he said making her smile just a bit. Then she turned as the bell rang for school to start and walked to the front doors. Shinichi stood there watching her as she made it to the doors and when she was just inside she turned back to wave one last time at him then went further into the building, he left after that.

Ran waited awhile in the office before Totani-sensei, her new teacher of the classroom she was going to be a part of, came to take her to said classroom. She was nervous about being in a room full of real six year olds, she was afraid that it would be too easy to slip up or something like that. With her mind focused on her thoughts she didn't realize that soon they were in front of a door with a sign over it saying _'1-B'_ and it didn't take her long to figure out that this was the classroom she would be in.

As Totani-sensei opened the door, and both her and Ran entered, the room went silent, not a single sound could be heard. _Am I in the right place? _Ran thought as she looked around but the faces staring back at her were the young faces of first graders. She didn't move out of a little fright from the many surprised looks of the students that were smiling at her. Ran stood in the door way for only a moment before she felt a hand lightly touching her back and she snapped out of her trance to glance up at the teacher.

"Sorry about the stares," she said smiling encouragingly at Ran. "We haven't had a new student in a while so it's understandable that they'd be making bug eyes right now."

Ran was guided to the front of the room and looked up at the chalkboard to see her false identity written across it. She stopped next to the teacher's desk and turned to face the mini students of the first grade.

"Hi," said Ran waving her hand. "I'm M-Mitsu Hoshi," she had almost said her real name but quickly saved her mistake by making herself seem like she was nervous by stuttering.

"Say hello to our new student class," said Totani-sensei from behind Ran, and as one the class cheerfully greeted her and welcomed her into the group. "Now," she added turning to Ran. "You'll be sitting in the empty desk next to Yoshida Ayumi," then she said to the class. "Ayumi raise your hand please." To her request a small hand shot into the air like a bullet from a gun. Ran walked toward the hand that ended up belonging to a cute little girl with short hair and a headband. Ran sat down in the empty desk when the other girl dropped her hand.

"Hi! I'm Ayumi," the girl whispered cheerfully since the teacher had started the lesson for the day. "These are my friends," she said pointing to two boys behind her.

"I'm Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko," said the tall boy behind Ayumi. Then he pointed to the large boy next to him who was also behind Ran. "And this is-"

"_I'm _Kojima Genta," the referred boy interrupted leaning forward and pointing at himself.

"Hi," whispered Ran giving them a small smile.

That first hour went by very well considering it was math and they were working on addition problems. She barely had to pay attention since she was 'new' to the school and she didn't have to answer any of the questions the other students had to. She tried letting her mind wander by looking out the window but was caught twice; the first was by Totani-sensei and the second was by a very curious Ayumi, so she faced forward and was still staring through the window from out of the corner of her eye.

After another hour or so, lunch had come and by that time she was starting to feel like she wasn't that small anymore, but that could've been because she had spent all her time in the Kudo Mansion where everything was huge to her and being with people her size made her feel like she wasn't as tiny as she thought. She had taken out her lunch after finding a seat in the cafeteria when Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta came and sat next to her.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us?" asked Ayumi when the trio was close enough to be heard.

"Sure," answered Ran moving over a bit to make room.

"We heard you're staying with the high school detective Kudo Shinichi," Ayumi said sitting down on Ran's left side. "Is it true?"

"Yeah," said Ran before taking a bite out of her food.

"Really? That's cool!" exclaimed Mitsuhiko on Ran's right.

"We should totally come over!" said Genta next to Mitsuhiko.

"Genta-kun, you can't just invite yourself over to people's houses," Mitsuhiko reprimanded. "_They_ have to invite _you_."

"Okay," said Genta, then he turned back to Ran. "So _can_ we come over?" Mitsuhiko sweat dropped.

"I don't know I'll have to ask Shinichi-niichan," Ran replied hoping they wouldn't keep asking.

"Okay," said Ayumi with an almost sad smile on her face. Then her smile brightened. "Do you want to be friends with us?" she asked cheerfully.

"Sure why not," Ran said shrugging one shoulder and taking another bite of her food.

"Yay!" Ayumi squealed giving Ran a big hug. Seeing how much time had passed the four of them quickly finished their food before the bell rang for class to start and when it did they packed up and left for the classroom.

The rest of the day the class worked on writing and arts and crafts. Ran was having a hard time trying to make her Kanji look simple since Shinichi had told her that it was easy to give one's self away when they write so she tried to make her writing unsuspicious. Arts and crafts was pretty easy enough Totani-sensei had assigned the class to draw their favorite things in life and Ran had drawn her older self and Shinichi together in an orchid garden sitting on a bench with his arm wrapped around her. She was pretty good too, the picture almost looked like an artist had drawn it, but that was because she liked to draw or do any kind of art, it was fun. Totani-sensei was walking around the classroom and stopped when she reached Ran's desk.

"Wow, that's amazing Hoshi-kun!" Totani-sensei exclaimed causing everyone around them to look over. "You drew that yourself?"

"Yeah," Ran answered blushing a bit as all the curious children crowded her desk. "But I'm not finished yet. I still have to color it in."

"Who are these two in the picture?" asked the teacher pointing to the two figures on the paper.

"Well that's Shinichi-niichan there," Ran said pointing at the Shinichi on the page. "And that's Ran-neechan," she pointed at her older self. "She's sick and staying with us till she gets better, she's also Shinichi-niichan's girlfriend." She added blushing even more causing herself to look down to hide it.

"Keep up the good work," Totani-sensei exclaimed just as the bell rang. "Okay class remember your homework for tonight, the math problems and the Kanji writing worksheets," she reminded the students as they packed up and left the room to grab their shoes and head home.

Ran was at her locker putting her shoes on when the trio walked up to her. She didn't really want to talk so she told them that she didn't have a lot of time. They had shortened what they wanted to say using a simple question. They wanted to start a detective club and wanted her to be a part of it since she knew a famous detective. Ran would agree to it, but only if Shinichi did too, and with that Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta left. Ran finally had her shoes on and almost ran out the door wanting to see Shinichi and go home.

When Ran was close enough to the gates she could see Shinichi leaning against the wall of the gates but he didn't look very happy to see her. He had sad and guilty look in his eyes even though his face was utterly blank. She had slowed down a little not hiding her curiosity and completely stopped with a terrified look on her face when the person she least expected stepped around the corner.

...

Cliffhanger!Mwahahahhahaha! I'm evil aren't I?(haha) I was trying to finish this chapter on the 26th because I thought it would be funny and ironic since the 26th was my last day of school and the chapter was Ran's first day of school but there was too much to do after it so I couldn't get to this chapter but I finally finished it and I hope you like it. Until next time!


	8. Trouble With a Capital K

I might tell you readers who the mystery guy is….but you'll have to read this (warning over exaggeration in italics) _magnificently fabulous_ chapter in order to actually find out. It's probably someone you'll never expect.

Chapter 8

Ran had been gone two weeks and it was simply impossible to have a cold _that_ long. Kogoro had been eating out for every meal since the day Ran went to the amusement park with that Kudo brat and now he was really starting to run out of money. The apartment and office were littered with beer cans and the kitchen was a total disaster from his attempts to cook his own meals: he needed Ran back so life could go back to normal. He was starting to think that maybe the brat was holding her hostage; Kogoro didnt think that was the case, he was just bitter that Kudo took all his cases.

Kogoro was sitting at his desk watching Yoko Okino on TV and was debating whether or not he should wait at the high school for Kudo. Then he remembered that Teitan High School had the day off so he decided to pay Kudo a little visit at his home that afternoon. Kogoro was going to get to the bottom of this situation and find out the real reason why Ran was staying at the brat's house.

Two thirty came around and Kogoro was already down the stairs, prepared to take the same route that his daughter took before going to school. He still remembered the way there when he had to pick up Ran when she was six or seven. The journey wasn't that long, fifteen minute was all it took to walk there. He approached the gate of the Kudo Mansion just as Kudo himself stepped out of the front door. Kogoro cleared his throat to catch the kid's attention and it seemed to work because he glanced up after locking the door. He froze at seeing Kogoro behind the gate with a look that could _not _be happy. But what was interesting was that Kudo's face didn't show as much fear as it should have, he probably had his poker face up. After a while of silence Kogoro finally decided to break said silence.

"So, where's my daughter?" Kogoro questionned, narrowing his eyes giving that 'I know you're hiding something' stare.

"What are you talking about? "Kudo said sweat sliding down his face and a nervous look in his eyes. "She's sick a-"

"Don't give me that crap!" Kogoro yelled making Kudo jump a little. "Tell me the truth!"

After that Kudo sighed giving up on trying to hide anything and walked over to the gate looking down at the ground. He had a sad look in his eyes replacing the nervousness from before. Kogoro was confused about what was going on thinking that this was all some practical joke or something, but seeing Kudo like this was throwing him off.

"Okay fine," Kudo said finally looking up . "The truth is….is…Ran….Ran's not really sick she…she's….you're just going to have to see it for yourself," he stammered staring at the ground again feeling ashamed about an event that Kogoro didn't know. A little while later still confused Kogoro followed as Kudo walked out of the gate and towards the area that was closer to the center of the city. The walk was silent and long in Kogoro's opinion but at least he was going further into the truth of the fib his daughter and her best friend made up and after finding out part of the story he wanted to know what was really true. He asked some questions about the subject.

"You told me Ran had food poisoning and because of that it brought down her immune system and now she has a cold," he said looking at the teen with narrowed eyes again. "How much of it was a lie?"

"Well, she's not really sick as you already know she _was_ sort of poisoned though," Kudo answered with a mix of nervousness and shame in his voice. "But it wasn't food poisoning."

"Are you telling me that my daughter's dead!" Kogoro exclaimed grabbing the front of Kudo's shirt and pulling him up off his feet.

"No, no! She's fine," Kudo quickly cried out, putting up his hands as if to defend himself. "We're actually heading in the direction of where she is."

"Really?" the older of the two asked calming down just enough to let go of the other. "How far are we to this place?"

"It's right around the corner here."

"Okay, let's go then."

Soon both Kogoro and Kudo were in front of Teitan Elementary School just as the bell rang for school to end for the day and ten minutes later they saw a little girl run out the main doors of the school. At seeing the little girl Kogoro's face changed to one of horrified shock, he could easily recognized the small childish face. He knew this face so well in fact that he thought he had stepped back in time without knowing it. When the girl was close enough to see Kudo she smiled a childish smile but then slowed down, the smile completely vanishing as a look of curiosity replaced it. Kogoro stepped around the corner to see better while hiding his shock but as he did that the girl saw him and froze in fear.

"Ran? Is that really you?" Kogoro asked Ran, taking a step toward her, but she quickly ran to Kudo's side staring up at him with worried eyes.

...

"S-Shinichi, what are you doing?" Ran squeaked, with fear in her voice glancing back and forth from her father to Shinichi.

"I'm sorry but he came over when I was leaving," whispered Shinichi turning his head to look down at her. "There was no keeping it from him."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Kogoro a little annoyed at being kept out of the knowing circle.

"Fine we'll tell you," shouted Ran looking up at her father but still staying close to Shinichi because she was scared about what Kogoro might do now that he saw her. "But not here okay?"

"Okay," Kogoro answered happy to finally have some answers.

The walk back to the Kudo Mansion was again quiet Ran was on Shinichi's left trying to stay away from Kogoro who was on Shinichi's right and watching her with troublesome eyes. Shinichi was still feeling ashamed for dragging Ran into the whole mess with the _Black Organization,_ now her dad had to be in on it or everything would fall apart. He stayed deep in thought until they reached his house and Ran tugged at his hand to grab his attention with all too knowing eyes for her 'age'. He gave her a small smile of encouragement so she wouldn't worry too much about the situation. They walked into the house and took their places in the living room with three coffees on the coffee table (Kogoro would've had a beer if Shinichi had any which was good that he didn't). So now Shinichi was on the couch, Ran sitting next to him and her father sitting on a chair to Shinichi's left.

"So," Shinichi started nervously trying not to mess up the story he was going to tell. "Long story short there's an evil crime syndicate that goes by the name of the _Black Organization_ . They kill anyone who knows about Them. that night at the amusement park, they were there and both Ran and I, were investigating Them... and They found her," at hearing this Kogoro gave his daughter a questioning look on his face saying 'how could you let yourself be caught' and she winced at it. "They knocked her out, poisoned her and here is the rare effect of the poison,' Shinichi added pointing to Ran, as he went on, "Now they're still on the loose and we're trying to find them while also hiding from them, if you know what I mean." He finished sighing in relief at telling the story without any mistakes and Ran was trying to comfort him by reaching up to pat his arm. He looked down to see a teenager's eyes on a child's face and he smiled at her as she smiled at him. He didn't want to say anything about time travelling because that would be too complicated to explain to Ran's father.

"That was great Shinichi," Ran whispered to Shinichi so only he could hear.

"So let me get straight," Kogoro said trying to make sense of what he just heard. "There's an organization that kills people if they know about it and will kill you if They know that my daughter is still alive?"

"Yes exactly," piped up Ran from where she was. "So you can't tell anybody that I'm here and alive okay or everyone we know and love will be killed by the organization."

Kogoro sat there thinking everything over in silence and Shinichi and Ran also stayed where they were waiting for Kogoro to say something. They were scared of what he would do after he completely thought about it they didn't want the worst to happen which judging by who they were talking to the worst they were thinking could possibly happen. A minute of nothing but waiting passed when Kogoro finally moved and the other two younger occupants of the room jumped. Kogoro stood up, walked over to where they were sitting and plucked Ran from her spot.

"What are you doing dad!" yelled Ran squirming in her father's arms using all her strength to break free from his grasp and her voice reaching a very high pitch.

"I'm taking you home," Kogoro said sternly keeping a firm grip on Ran as she tried to struggle her way out . He was walking towards the front door with Shinichi on his tail when Ran spoke again.

"I don't want to go home," she yelled still trying her best to make Kogoro loosen his grip. The comment made him and Shinichi stop in their tracks right when Kogoro's hand was wrapped around the doorknob.

"What?" replied Kogoro surprised at what she said.

"I don't want to go," she said again in a whisper tears welling up in her eyes. "I want to stay here," the tears now running down her face. "With Shinichi," she looked at Shinichi after she finished talking.

"Please Mouri-san," said Shinichi desperately from a few feet behind them. "I think it would be safer for her to stay here," Kogoro turned around as Shinichi was talking and Ran was nodding her head to what he was saying. "She's already been seen with me on the streets and if you take her now people might get suspicious and that might attract attention from people we don't want if you know what I mean."

Kogoro thought about it looking between his daughter who he was still holding and Shinichi who was standing behind him. The truth was Shinichi was right, if Ran came back for no reason in particular then suspicion would rise and that would attract unwanted attention and questions. Kogoro didn't like seeing his daughter unhappy and what was worse was seeing the sad look on her six year old face. In the end he finally gave in and let Ran stay but only on one condition.

"What? Why do we have to tell mom?" exclaimed Ran after Kogoro had put her back down on the floor.

"She's going to want to know what's going on," assumed Kogoro sitting in the same chair he was in before. They all went back into the living room after the little fiasco in the hallway. "And she called before asking where you had gone, so I think she should know where you are and that you're okay."

"Fine, but no one else needs to know, we have enough people in the group and we don't need more," said Ran forcefully. Even though she looked like a small child she still could make people cower before her. "And can it wait till the weekend for her to come since we have homework to do and school to worry about?"

"Sure," answered Kogoro watching as Ran was lying down next to Shinichi on the couch her eyelids gently falling shut and then snapping open only to slide closed again. Before she completely fell asleep Kogoro quickly spoke. "But I'm calling her tonight."

"Mm-hm," she muttered before curling up like a cat and falling asleep.

Shinichi looked at his watch and saw that the time was nearing none o'clock. The time flew by fast and only made sense that he was also tired, he couldn't blame Ran for falling asleep since children physically couldn't take that much stress all at once. Shinichi looked down at her and began to stroke her hair and a smile playing across his face. He was glad that she could stay because he still had to fulfill his promise to her, to take care of her until he was able to find the antidote to the APTX 4869. He thought about how nothing would stay the same that pertained to what was happening right now, and now that Ran's father and soon mother were in on the secret they would want to be a part of the cause to take down the Syndicate.

"You know, she's lucky to have you as a friend," said a voice that was almost forgotten. Shinichi turned toward the direction of the voice to see Kogoro still sitting in the chair next to the couch and observing the two of them. Shinichi stared in surprised shock at the man for saying something so out of character. He didn't expect it. "I hate to admit it but I'm glad she's staying here instead of staying with a guy she just met."

"Thank you sir," said Shinichi still shocked.

"I trust you to take care of my daughter and make her happy better than anyone else," Kogoro said standing up and stretching. "I guess I should go now I still have to call Eri tomorrow instead of tonight, I know she'll be up early."

"Thanks for letting her stay here," Shinichi said gently lifting Ran's tiny form and carrying her out of the living room. He followed Kogoro to the door so he could talk to him more. Shinichi found talking to Kogoro now very interesting since he usually didn't like Shinichi very much and to hear what Kogoro was saying now was certainly a twist. Listening to Kogoro, made Shinichi want to think of a way to let him help with Ran's 'tiny' problem. Shinichi knew how much it would mean to Ran if she could see her parents more and let them know she was okay. They were at the door when Shinichi suddenly came up with an idea. "Hey, I just thought of something."

""What did you think of?" asked Kogoro curiously turning back to face Shinichi who was still carrying a sleeping Ran.

"I was thinking maybe since both Teitan Elementary School and Teitan High School get out at the same time but aren't really close to each other that maybe you could pick up Ran after school so she doesn't have to walk back by herself," Shinichi said trying to open the door without letting Ran fall.

"Okay," Kogoro approved helping with the doorknob. "I'd like that," ever since he was told about the Syndicate Kogoro'd been acting nicer and completely off. Shinichi was curious about the sudden change and thinking of a way to ask without being rude.

"Mouri-san, can I ask you a question?" asked Shinichi nervously and after receiving a nod from Kogoro did he continued on with his question. "Why are you acting so different?" he asked cautiously. "I don't mean to be rude or anything I'm just curious," Shinichi quickly added hoping he hadn't offended the older man. Kogoro looked at him thoughtfully then said:

"Well you would want to keep your family safe and happy right?" he said making Shinichi stutter in embarrassment at the thought of having a family with Ran, making Kogoro laugh at his reaction. "I'd do anything to make my daughter happy, even if that means doing things I'd rather not," he paused to glance at Ran who was still sleeping, her head resting on Shinichi's shoulder. The way he was holding her kept her in the same position as if she had never moved from the couch. "And I know you two are together now," Kogoro said to a now blushing Shinichi. "I could tell when she wanted me to let her stay, she didn't hide the fact that she wanted to and she didn't blush, and neither did you at the time," after that Shinichi blushed even more.

"I don't know what to say," Shinichi said still red in the face and shock lining his features.

"There's one thing you can say," Kogoro suggested.

"What?" asked Shinichi interestedly his eyes widening as he adjusted Ran so she wouldn't fall and wake up.

"You could say yes to this conversation staying a secret," said Kogoro eyeing his daughter and smirking.

"Yeah-sure-okay," replied Shinichi quickly still wide eyed but the extra blood in his cheeks fading away.

"Good," said Kogoro opening the front door to the cold night air. "Now I better get going considering how late it is."

"Okay," said Shinichi holding the door open with his foot.

Soon after, Kogoro left and Shinichi carried Ran up the stairs to her room. She had worn a long t-shirt that day so that made it easier to have her ready for bed. She was under the covers and Shinichi was almost to the door when Ran opened her eyes a crack and whispered:

"Good night Shinichi, I love you," just audible enough for him to barely hear it. He did hear and he smiled.

"Good night Ran," he answered back turning off the light. "I love you."

...

At the Agency, Kogoro was sitting on his bed in the apartment, debating whether or not to call his wife tonight, or tomorrow. He had been sitting there for a while staring at the phone in his room. Finally he picked up the phone and dialed a number he had almost forgotten. The phone rang for a minute or two, then someone picked up.

"Moshi-moshi?" said a female voice.

"Eri? There's something I need to tell you…"

...

Yay! I finished chapter 8, hope you liked it. You all are probably surprised that the mystery guy was Kogoro… Well I couldn't keep him out of the story know can I? and I bet it surprised you that he was all nice to Shinichi and stuff, actually to tell you the truth I was surprised myself I was just writing what came to mind and this is what did. So still hope you like it. I also have another idea for a story and I wanted to know what you would think because if no one likes it then I won't write it, but here's the summary 'Haibara finally has the antidote but there's a side effect. Shinichi gets his old body back but now he's two and a' half inches tall'. I know it probably sounds weird but it been following me around for a while now and I keep thinking of possibilities to make it work (I don't know why but I do) and sometimes I think it would be a cool story to write and other times I think that it would be too weird. So please review and tell me if you like the _strange_ story idea that's in my _weird _and _crazy _head. Until next time.


	9. A Week Full of Meetings

This chapter will probably be long. I can't guarantee that it will since I have a tendency to speed things up but yeah. I've decided to have the two long awaited meetings of Haibara Ai and Kaito and Hakuba in here, and also obviously Ran's mom Eri will be in this chapter too, I can keep her out can I, she's too awesome. Oo I also forgot Haibara has a special guest coming with her, but I won't spill the beans (that'd be mean). So enjoy!

Chapter 9

Three weeks had passed since Kogoro came to visit and just like he promised he called Eri and of course she wanted to see Ran but with all the cases _she_ had she wasn't able to come until sometime in February which it happened to be now. So Eri was expected to show up sometime soon and Ran had made it her job to wait for Eri and look for her everyday during the three weeks. When Friday came around Ran had almost given up on her 'job' and went to school without searching all about for her mother.

Ran had gone to school still having hope that her mom would be there that day. She hadn't seen Eri in a while and Ran wanted to see her today, but now wasn't the time to be day dreaming since she was starting to be noticed by the teacher every time she tried. The morning went by pretty fast considering that the class was reviewing today, so at lunch she sat by herself in the cafeteria until Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta came and sat next to her.

"Hey, Hoshi-kun," said Ayumi cheerfully taking a spot on Ran's left while the two boys sat on either side of the two girls. "We're all going to Mitsuhiko's house to watch Kamein Yaiba, do you want to come?"

"Oo that sounds great!" Ran lied with a smile on her face. "But…..my oba-san might be coming today," she added changing the smile to a look of sadness.

"But you've been saying that for three weeks," said Genta leaning over to look at Ran better. "Are you gonna keep saying that forever?"

"Until she gets here, yes," Ran answered taking a bite of her food, and then after she was done she continued. "She said she wasn't sure when she would be able to come so I'm waiting for her until she does."

"How long do you think she'll stay?" asked Mitsuhiko curiously. "Maybe when she leaves you can come over to my house."

"Well, I'm hoping that she'll stay forever," Ran said quietly secretly hoping that her parents would actually be together again.

"But then you'll never come over," said Ayumi pouting.

"That's not true," laughed Ran trying to lighten the mood a bit. "I can still hang with you guys," she said quickly then suddenly an idea came to her. "Hey! Maybe we can hang out at the park next Saturday, I'm free then."

"Okay!" cheered Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta all at once grinning happily.

"And maybe Shinichi-niisan can come too," piped up Mitsuhiko turning to Ran. "I've always wanted to meet a real detective!"

"Me too!" shouted Ayumi and Genta together.

"I'll ask him if he wants to come with us," said Ran finishing her food.

"Yay!" the three yelled excitedly.

A minute passed by when they realized that the cafeteria was silent. They looked around and noticed that no one was there. Then Ran looked down at her watch and saw that lunch had ended a few minutes ago. She quickly rounded up her food and ran out the door with the three other children in pursuit. They made it to their classroom with time to spare and without anyone noticing their absence. The class room was noisy so that made it easier to sneak in and the second they took their seats the bell rang for class to begin.

_That was close,_ thought Ran sighing in relief laying head on her desk.

The rest of the day flew by fast considering they had a test on their Kanji and in arts and crafts they made clay sculptures symbolizing what they wanted to be when they grew up. Ran couldn't decide between choosing a lawyer like her mom or an actress symbol to sculpt, she ended up molding a stage. When she was finished she looked at what the trio was doing and found three different magnifying glasses. She only had one thought.

"You guys want to be detectives?" Ran asked even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah, of course," said Ayumi from right next her. "Don't you?"

"No, not really," answered Ran moving her sculpture so it could be seen. "I want to be an actress," she gestured to her creation.

"Wow that's cool," exclaimed Genta then he asked. "What is it?"

"It's a stage," laughed Ran. "You know, where plays are done, where actors and actresses dress up and play pretend for people."

"Oh okay," Genta replied. "That makes sense."

Just then the bell rang for school to be over and all the first graders rushed out, including Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko. Ran waited until the last of the kids left before making her way outside and to the front gates of the school. She took her time walking towards the lockers letting her mind wonder to what her and her dad were going to do today since they did something almost every single day. Soon she was outside with everything she needed and heading for the gates when she saw someone waiting for her. A closer look revealed that that someone was her mother.

"Oba-san!" Ran shouted excitedly putting on the act of a little girl who hadn't seen her oba-san for a long time (which wasn't entirely an act).

As Ran came closer, Eri knelt down and stretched out her arms to put in more of an effect to the act. Ran jumped into her mother's arms and wrapped her tiny arms around as much of her mom as possible tears of joy streaming her face. Eri returned the hug with a smile lining her face and a question in her mind.

"Ran, why are you acting like you haven't seen me in forever?" Eri whispered rubbing her daughter's back as if to comfort her. "Have I really been gone that long?"

"It sure feels like it," said Ran looking up with a face too old for its young features. "I usually try to hide it," she added pulling away to wiping her eyes.

"And what makes now so different?" Eri asked still smiling and brushing back Ran's hair out of her face.

"Well, now seemed like a good time to act like a child didn't it?" Ran giggled sarcastically. "I see dad's told you everything."

"Not really everything," Eri said and when Ran gave a confused look she continued. "He never told me that this was actually true," she gestured to Ran's small form. "I thought it was just a joke or something."

"Wow," said Ran sort of disbelieving. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Well, I was thinking we could go get something to eat," Eri replied standing up and taking a hold of her daughter's hand. "I remember the first time you were that small you were always hungry."

"That was probably because I used to run around like an actual six year-old," Ran laughed as they made their way to a café close to the edge of the city.

Soon, they were sitting in the booth of a small café, Eri drinking an iced coffee while Ran was drinking a small soda. They talked some more, Eri talked about her cases that she had and Ran talked about her time as 'Mitsu Hoshi'. Eri was very interested in hearing her daughter's tale of how she managed to do anything in a child's body, of how Shinichi helped whenever she needed him, and how she had made friends with three kids who wanted to be detectives just like him. The time spent was perfect for a mother daughter outing, after they ate, they went shopping and later they bought ice cream. The sun was starting to set and that caught Eri's attention.

"Wow! It's almost six o' clock," she said looking down at Ran. "We should be heading back now."

"Okay, but can we get a cab?" asked Ran setting down her shopping bags and sitting on a bench. "My feet hurt."

"I bet those bags aren't helping either," her mother said picking up Ran's bags full of clothing and trying to wave down a cab. "The boys are probably wondering where we are."

"Not Shinichi, but dad might be," said Ran standing up to walk toward the cab that had stopped for them. "I wonder if they were able to find food," she wondered as Eri opened the car door.

"Maybe, they must be eating microwavable food as we speak."

Sure enough, when the girls stepped into the apartment above the agency they found two TV dinner boxes in the trash in the kitchen. The boys were watching the news about a successful bank robbery where the robbers made off with over a million yen in a black car. They looked up when Ran and Eri walked in.

"How was your afternoon?" asked Shinichi moving over to make room for Ran and Eri to sit down at the table.

"It was fun," answered Ran taking a seat next to him.

"We did a lot today," Eri added taking her spot next to Kogoro. "She told me everything about 'Mitsu Hoshi' and her little detective friends."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Ran feeling nervous with everyone staring at her (and also secretly smiling at her mom sitting with her dad), then she further continued. "What? They knew I was staying with Shinichi and asked if he could come with me to the park next Saturday!" at saying that she blushed and looked down. The three adults still stared at her making face even more red. "So….do you want to?" she asked looking up at Shinichi.

"Sure, okay," he answered thinking about how different it would be to know the 'future teen detectives' as himself and not 'Edogawa Conan'. "It should be interesting."

"Oh yeah," said Ran giggling at the secret only her and Shinichi new about.

Ran and Shinichi stayed for another two hours before Ran started yawning and nodding off. Twice she had fallen asleep then woke up ten to fifteen minutes later hearing the others talk about her, it wasn't bad at all just interesting to hear what they said. The first time, Shinichi had said something about her falling asleep and her mom said that Ran must have become tired after their day of shopping. The second time, her parents just said how proud they were of her for staying so calm through all that had happened to her. Ran could obviously tell that she was the center of attention.

"Maybe it's a good time to go home," Shinichi said putting a hand on Ran's thin shoulder and giving it a tiny shake to keep her from falling asleep again.

"Okay," she said not looking at her mom and dad because she was afraid to see their sad faces even though she knew she had to leave.

…

Watching them leave was a little heart breaking. Shinichi and Ran walking away hand in hand, to other people they would look like brother and sister, but to her they were nothing like that. Eri and Kogoro had seen the teens to the door and had followed them down the steps but stopped in the doorway between the agency and apartment and the street.

"Does it always feel like this," Eri asked eyes tearing up and laying her head on Kogoro's shoulder.

"I just think of it as her leaving and starting a new life," he answered putting his arm around her.

"That doesn't help," she said and he just laughed.

(Far away enough to not be seen Ran glanced back and smiled realizing that her parents were one step closer to being together again.)

…

Two days later Shinichi and Ran stayed home, the reason was a strange letter they found taped to the refrigerator. It was small only two lines and Shinichi suspected it to have come from the Katiou KID since the message was in a riddle but the signature was not the same. He and Ran sat in the kitchen for quite awhile trying to figure out who had sent it by rereading it multiple times.

**In 48 + 16 hours meet me at your hideout.**

**We need to talk.**

**K.K.**

Right when Shinichi came close to thinking who this mysterious person could be the doorbell rang. He stood up to go answer it, with Ran following, only half expecting it to be someone he knew who would be scolding him for some decision he made awhile ago.

Shinichi made it to the door and was only surprised to see _two_ children standing outside looking up at him instead of one. Haibara Ai was glaring up at him, arms folded and wearing child's clothing instead of large adult clothing. She was also had another small girl with her almost similar in appearance except for the difference in hair color. This little girl had dark hair and was longer than Haibara's by far.

"Aren't you going to let us in Kudo-kun?" Haibara asked a little coldly still giving Shinichi the evil eye as he stepped aside to let them into his home.

"Sure took you long enough to get here," Shinichi said sarcastically closing the door behind them and walking into the room. "I thought you'd never come."

"Shut up," Haibara snapped spinning on the spot to yell at Shinichi. "You have no idea how scary it was to be hiding from Them for so long and find out that you ended up back in their headquarters!" if looks could kill, he would have died five times already. "It took me over four weeks to come up with a plan to get here."

"There's no need to be angry Shiho-chan," said the little girl comfortingly for the first time since her and Haibara arrived. She rested her tiny hand on Haibara's shoulder.

"You're right onee-chan," Haibara sighed letting go of the anger she held for over a month. "Thanks."

"She's your onee-chan?" Shinichi asked surprised pointing at Haibara's sister and glancing back and forth between the two of them. "You're Miyano Akemi-san?" he stared at 'Akemi'.

"Yeah," said Akemi blushing a little while looking up at Shinichi slightly confused. "Are you the Kudo Shinichi Shiho-chan talks about?"

"I guess," he said leading the two 'kids' to the library with Ran walking next to him. "There can't be more than one Kudo Shinichi, can there?" he added sarcastically making Ran laugh.

"And whose this?" asked Haibara referring to Ran while climbing onto the small sofa and Akemi following her movements.

"Mouri Ran's six year old self," he answered sitting down in the chair closest to Haibara and her older sister.

"You mean to tell me that you two switched places," Haibara said pointing between Shinichi and Ran.

"Yeah," replied Shinichi putting his hand behind his head. "And now she's staying with me."

"Oh great," Haibara sighed in frustration dropping her head in one hand. "How could you do this?"She did not expect anything like this to happen. She didn't want to use Mouri-kun as a test subject for the prototype antidote; she was too much like Haibara's real sister. But all that had changed and now, she had Akemi sitting next to her; she had someone to go back to after the Syndicate was destroyed.

"It's not Shinichi's fault!" Ran cried throwing her arm out towards him and making everyone stare at her in surprise. "I was the one who followed him into the alleyway; he didn't know anything about it until the men in black knocked me out. He had to wait for them to leave before he could take me here. It's my fault that I got poisoned and shrunk not him," her eyes started to tear up from the strong emotion she was feeling. Shinichi was watching Ran with a sad expression on his face. He still never forgave himself, even though she had, for putting her in danger, now he could see all the pain she had been holding in this whole time.

…..

Haibara, still a little frustrated, now realized that she had to make a choice, she looked at Akemi then turned to Ran. Her mind was buzzing with activity as she tried to think of a way to find a permanent antidote without risking the lives of her real sister and her adopted sister. Suddenly after some silence an idea popped into her head.

"Okay," said Haibara grabbing everyone's attention. "In order to find the permanent antidote for the poison without anybody accidently dying….._I_ will be the one to test it."

"What?" Akemi shouted her eyes wide. "If there's a chance of death then let me take it -"

"No!" Haibara shouted turning to her sister. "I already lost you once, I don't want it to happen again," she looked Akemi in the eye and finally broke down hugging her.

…..

Ran and Shinichi sat there watching as the two sisters hugged each other, one crying and the other comforting her. Shinichi had only seen Haibara cry once in his life and that was when he first met her, she was crying for her sister. But ever since then she kept her emotions secret. He looked over at Ran who did the same; she had a smile on her face that showed how much she liked the almost 'twin' sisters.

"So where are you staying?" Shinichi asked Haibara and Akemi who let go of each other and turned to him. "I can understand Haibara staying at Agasa-Hakase's house but I don't think he has two extra beds."

"I have an idea!" Ran exclaimed excitedly making Shinichi jump a little. "Maybe Akemi-san can stay at my house, I'm pretty sure that my parents miss having a third person around if you know what I mean."

"That could work," Shinichi said thoughtfully. "Only if it's okay with you Akemi-san."

"As long as I get to see Shiho-chan every day," replied Akemi.

"Of course," said Ran ginning happily. "Both of you have to attend elementary school anyway."

Akemi turned to Haibara with a look on her face like she ate something disgusting. Haibara just gave her a sad face saying that what Ran had inquired was true. Akemi didn't like the idea of returning to a place she had long graduated from, but she would do anything to be with her younger sister and make sure she was safe even if that meant going back to elementary school.

"At least it won't be that bad," Haibara assured Akemi. "You can meet the Detective Boys."

"Yeah," exclaimed Ran "They're very nice, but you'll have to wait awhile before you meet them."

"Why?"

"The Black Organization will find us easier by looking at our school records and comparing the date we started school with the date we disappeared."

"That makes sense," Haibara said thoughtfully, then she asked. "What time is it?"

Shinichi checked his watch.

"It's seven thirty pm," he answered looking up at Haibara. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know," Haibara shrugged her shoulder. "And it's too late to ask Mouri-kun's parents and Agasa if we could stay with them."

"Can we stay here until we have things worked out?" Akemi questioned staring at Shinichi. "I promise it won't be long."

"I'm okay with it," Shinichi then turned to Ran. "What about you?"

"Sure I'm fine with it too."

An hour later two futons were rolled out and placed in Ran's room. Akemi's futon was laid next to Haibara's so Akemi could be closer to her sister and to make sure she was safe. They planned on staying at the Hakase's house all of the next day like Ran did before she started going to school. At Agasa's house they would think of a name for Akemi since she was the only one that didn't have a fake identity.

…

Wednesday came and Shinichi was walking home from school early since the letter pointed out that whoever sent it was coming today. Ran also left school early so she could see this mysterious person, Shinichi was against it at first but quickly gave in when she threw him a stern look. So now they were home an hour early waiting for four o' clock to come around. Half an hour before the supposed time Ran and Shinichi were in the library doing homework. Ran was sitting on the desk cross-legged staring at the papers in front of her while Shinichi was sitting in the office chair next to her in jeans and a t-shirt instead of his uniform.

"This is hard," said Ran scratching her head still staring at the homework pages.

"And here I thought you knew this stuff," Shinichi laughed holding up Ran's first grade homework.

"No, not that," replied Ran reaching out to grab the paper. "I finished that the second we got home," she managed to catch her homework then she pointed to her high school work. "I need help on _this_."

For fifteen minutes Shinichi helped Ran with the work since everyone at school still thought that she was sick so she still had to do it but she was okay with it since she had a way to keep her grades up. Going back to doing high school work also really helped her keep her mind from regressing back to an actual six-year-old. Once they finished they headed down stairs to wait for their mystery guest. As the last remaining minutes flew by in seconds Ran and Shinichi could be found talking in the living room since they decided that that would be the best place for the meeting. Both of them were a bit anxious waiting for the sender of the mysterious riddle. Finally after what felt like hours a knock was heard at the door. Shinichi went to go answer it while Ran stayed in the living room on his request. He looked at the time and noticed that it was five minutes before four and was wondering who was at the door. When Shinichi opened the front door he was surprised to see Haibara and Akemi standing there on the front porch.

"You know you can just come in right?" Shinichi asked as he let the two girls in.

"We couldn't reach the handle," answered Haibara, walking inside making Shinichi sweat drop for he knew that she was perfectly capable of reaching the door knob since she had done it before. "Kudo-kun, I'd like you to meet my cousin Hisa Kaiyo," she gestured to Akemi. "My mom and her dad are brother and sister."

"Hello Kaiyo-kun," Shinichi knelt down to their eye level.

"Hello Shinichi-niisan," 'Kaiyo' bowed smiling. After that Shinichi stood up and guided the girls to the living room.

"I thought I heard familiar voices," said Ran still sitting on the couch when Shinichi walked through the living room door with Haibara and Akemi following him.

Shinichi watched as the two sisters climbed onto the couch next to Ran and suddenly for the first time in a while he felt like a giant as he was the only teen in the room with the three small 'children'. He had been a kid for two years so he had grown used to being short like they were but now that he had his old body back (even though he loved the feeling of having it),he almost felt _too_ tall like he was going to hit his head on the ceiling if he didn't duck. It took him at least a month or so to be used to his old life as in going to high school and things like that and in addition he now was taking over Ran's previous role in looking after a little kid who happened to actually be Ran herself.

Just as Shinichi arose from his thoughts someone new knocked on the front door and he left the room once again to answer it not realizing that he was being followed. He was pretty sure that this visitor would be the one he and Ran had be waiting for. When he opened the door shock flooded his features as he saw, standing on the steps in front of him, a teen who could've easily been his twin and Hakuba and Heiji (who seemed to be unconscious). Both Hakuba and Shinichi's look alike were supporting Heiji by draping both his arms around their shoulders.

"May we come in?" Hakuba asked shifting the weight of the unconscious Osakan.

"Huh? Oh yeah – sure," Shinichi said shaking his head out of its surprised state and stepping aside.

"What happened?" asked Ran wide eyed.

"I tried calling him out of school early pretending to be his mom," replied Shinichi's look alike as they walked back to the living room once more. "When realized I wasn't her, he freaked and I had to knock him out with sleeping gas."

"I'm guessing you're the one that sent the note right?" Shinichi asked as he helped drag Heiji to the couch. "And you're also the Kaitou KID?"

"Yep," answered the other dropping Heiji's right arm on the back of the couch and his head on the arm. "Kuroba Kaito at your service," he bowed as if to an audience and wearing KID's famous smirk.

"What's this all about?" exclaimed Haibara following Ran into the room. "If I had known you were having people over I wouldn't have come," she added crossing her arms over her chest and slightly scowling.

"Actually it's good that you came," Shinichi said as a light bulb switched on in his head. "Since you and Akemi-san were from the _Organization_, you can help us destroy it."

"What are you doing?" shouted Haibara her eyes widening in a mixture of shock and fear along with Akemi. Kaito and Hakuba also stared at the two in surprise with _their _eyes widening. "How could you blow our secret like that?"

"Relax," Shinichi said calmly throwing his hands up in front of him and moving them back and forth to calm the mini scientist and her sister. "They're helping, Kuroba-san's already dealt with them before and he told Hakuba-san all about it," then Shinichi turned to Kaito and asked. "You did tell him, right?"

"Everything he needed to know," replied Kaito.

"Come to think," Shinichi said confusedly. "How did you get mixed up with _Them_?"

"It's a long story so we might want to sit down," warned Kaito then he looked at the still unconscious Heiji. "We should wake him huh," everyone turned in the same direction Kaito was staring and decided that they should wake Heiji up so he could also hear the story. Kaito chose to do the honor by using the tricks he had up his sleeve. He took in a deep breath and…. "AHO! Wake up you're droolin' all over the side walk!" Everyone in the room was surprised (well except Hakuba that is) when Kazuha's voice was coming from Kaito and suddenly Heiji sat straight up at the sound of the voice and shouted.

"Aho! I wasn't sleepin' so stop yel-" Heiji stopped when he realized that Kazuha wasn't any where in sight and that everyone miin the room were trying their best not to laugh. "What?" he protested turning away scowling and cheeks aflame with embarrassment. "Who are you?" he asked Kaito.

"Kuroba Kaito, Tantei-han," Kaito said. "But before we go into that I have a story to tell and we thought that you should hear it too," he pointed at the other occupants of the room that already had their seats. After Heiji calmed down Kaito started his story. "It all started when Chris Vineyard, one of my dad's colleges, asked him to steal a gem called Pandora for this evil organization that wore nothing but black. He refused after he heard what they were going to do with it and planned on searching for it so that the _Black Organization_ could never have it to use to kill anyone in their path," at the mention of the Syndicate Ran gave a tiny shiver and Shinichi, who had been sitting next to her on the other couch, wrapped his hand around her arm opposite him and pulled her closer to him. "After a year of searching my dad realized that he wouldn't be able to find it just by looking at gems behind glass, he knew that he would have to examine each gem and if what Chris said about the Pandora was true it would shine blood red and cover everything in sight. So my dad decided to dress up as the famous thief Kaitou KID and pulled off many heists to grab the attention of the police and the Syndicate so justice could overtake evil. Years later the _Black Organization _found out the real identity of the Kaitou KID and killed my father during one of his shows," Kaito stopped there his poker face slipping just enough to show his pain through his eyes, only when he noticed people staring at him did he hide the pain and continued with his story. "The police confirmed his death as an accident but after hearing everything I just said I highly believe it so then _I_ became the next Kaitou KID."

"That explains a lot," Shinichi said still comforting Ran.

"Exactly what I said," informed Hakuba.

"So since we now know each other," said Heiji leaning back. "Let's get down to business and destroy this organization."

_"Well if you're actually going through with this then you're going to need our help," Haibara put in pointing to Akemi and herself who happened to be sharing the same chair. _

_And with that the teens, and Akemi, concocted a plan to take down the horrid __Black Organization__ and what a plan it was._

_…_

_ YAY! I FINALLY FINIISHED IT YAY! Okay so __a lot__ has happened in this chapter making it __extremely long__ so that should make a lot of reader's happy (yay). Sorry if there are any mistakes in the second and third part of the chapter I grew too lazy to reread them and change anything that sounded bad or that needed to be changed so yeah haha. Please review and stuff like that. Now I'll be working on chapter four of my 2__nd__ story "Side Effects" so be looking for any updates on that and once again until next time!_


	10. A New Member

Yay! Chapter…..TEN! A new member joins the gang but I won't tell you who so you'll just have to read it! This new comer has an important part in the sequel I have planned if anyone wants a sequel to this story, it's been in my head for some time but I'll only write it if I get more than two reviews saying yes because I'm not going to write a story that no one will read if you know what I mean. I don't have any more to say so enjoy this chapter!

P.S. I've decided to put a disclaimer again because I'm afraid that I'll get in trouble for not doing so for the past few chapters and I'm sorry for the whole Ran falling asleep thing in the story but I can't help it I just think it's so cute you know?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed or the idea of a shrunken Ran living with Shinichi those belong to Gosho Aoyama and hallow777.

* * *

Chapter 10

The following Saturday found Ran and Shinichi walking to the park early in the afternoon to meet Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta. Ran was curious about how Shinichi would react to seeing the kids knowing that he already knew them from a different level. Shinichi was actually thinking the same thing, remembering the time he was shot by the bank robbers and was in the hospital when Haibara gave him the temporary antidote. Even then he had trouble being going back to his old life and that was a long time ago so he had no idea what was going to happen now. They just had to wait and find out.

The weather was pretty warm for February so there was no use for wearing a jacket. Ran had only a sweater on to attest to that. The sun shone brightly in the clear cloudless sky and Shinichi had to wear a hat to keep the sun out of his eyes and also so no one could recognize him at first glance just to be on the safe side. People were scarce on the streets so finding their way to the park wasn't difficult to make it there but Shinichi still kept an eye out for any one in all black, Ran did the same. Because the streets were mostly bare, the quiet stillness lingered, echoing through the supposed empty alley ways and spreading throughout the city like a thick fog settling over the land. Tension started growing on Ran and soon she couldn't take it so she spoke out.

"Are you sure you want to do this," she blurted out staring up at Shinichi, feeling relief cleanse her tense state for breaking the stressful silence. "I mean what if you see them and you start acting like Conan?"

"Well they'll never know will they?" he winked at her while applying a smirk as well as they turned the corner entering the park entrance. It took Ran awhile to realize that the children had never actually _met_ 'Conan' yet and they never will. Soon she started laughing at her little dumb moment. The park matched the rest of the city peace reigned the grounds until the two were closed enough to the playground to hear screams of laughter dancing in the air and suddenly the jungle gym was in sight but not Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, or Genta. Shinichi scanned the area and discovered a bench that was perfect for watching everything that went on in the park between the jungle gym and the park gates. Walking over to it he spoke to Ran: "Let's go sit down."

"Wait for me Shinichi!" Ran shouted running after him. "Ever since I shrunk I've been unable to keep up with you," she exclaimed climbing onto the bench next to where Shinichi already sat.

"Sorry," he winced remembering how hard it was to keep up with Heiji when he been Conan. "I'll try and slow down my pace from now on."

"You better!" Ran leaned against Shinichi playing the role of a little sister cuddling up to her older brother.

They waited there awhile watching as people came and went, Shinichi saw a little girl holding onto a tree for dear life while her mother was pulling her away and her father was trying to peal her fingers off of the tree. Shinichi found it amusing how the little girl was so determined to stay and have fun with the other children playing instead of going home. He remembered acting the same way when both he and Ran were that age, the fun they had running around made leaving difficult and they never wanted to stop playing together. The sudden sound of giggling brought Shinichi out of his trance and he saw the father of the little girl tickling her until she finally let go hugging her sides. He followed the family with his eyes as they left the park not realizing that a small smile bloomed from his lips. He looked down to see Ran had fallen asleep next to him. He couldn't blame her for the warmth of the sun was enough to relax the body and mind, so he let her sleep until Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta arrived.

An hour passed by making the time a little after one which meant that the time they were supposed to meet was still a half hour away. Both Ran and Shinichi wanted to leave early because they thought the streets would be crowded and _take_ an hour to make it there but it turned to the opposite. Shinichi was glad that they came too early for now he and Ran could spend some time together.

"You know I'm not really asleep right?" said a young voice that was almost lost in the noise of screaming laughter coming from the playground. Shinichi looked down to see Ran curling up closer to him. Her head was lowered so he couldn't see if her eyes were really open or not.

"Really? I thought you were," he watched as she moved to sit on his lap sideways to where her back was against the arm of the bench. "Why were you faking it?"

"I actually didn't mean to it's just a lazy, relaxing day," she voiced sheepishly. "And I couldn't resist the urge to close my eyes," she rested her head on his chest while wrapping her arms around her legs making herself represent a humanized ball. "This isn't the first time I've done it either."

"When was the first time you did it?" Shinichi asked surprised and confused.

"Remember when dad came to take me home?"

"Yeah."

"And remember what happened right after we explained everything to him?"

"Yeah you fell asleep and…." Shinichi's eyes widened and he stared down at Ran who smiled back at him. "You were awake the whole time!"

"Not the _whole_ time," she smiled guiltily. "I woke up right when you were picking me up," she then began blushing.

"Am I the only one who knows?" he asked wrapping his arm around her small form in a hug.

"Not really," she leaned into him more. "Dad saw me open my eyes but I told him to be quiet."

Shinichi thought back to that night. "Is that why he was smirking?"

"Yeah."

"Figured."

At that moment three kids walked through the entrance to the park. Shinichi waved to them and once they caught sight him they rushed over, faces gleaming with joy. Ran jumped down from where she sat so she wouldn't be caught by Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, or Genta sitting in Shinichi's lap, and ran over to the children meeting them half way.

"Hi Hoshi-kun!" Ayumi hugged 'Hoshi' as Mitsuhiko and Genta hurried to catch up. "Finally we can play together!"

"Hey guys!" Ran pulled away and turned to the boys behind Ayumi to greet them as well.

"This is so exciting, to learn all about being a detective from the actual _Kudo Shinichi_!" Mitsuhiko squealed excitedly.

"Where is the guy anyway?" Genta looked around.

"Oh Shinichi-niichan's over here come on," Ran grabbed Ayumi's hand leading them to where Shinichi was now standing a little ways away from the bench where he and Ran were sitting just moments ago.

He was leaning against the tree that was a few feet from the bench, his arms were crossed and his left leg placed over his right. He had moved there after Ran went to greet Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta because the light from the sun was beginning to hurt his eyes and he didn't want to keep his hat on. Once they were close enough he crouched down to be eye level with them.

"Shinichi-niichan! These are my friends," Ran feigned excitement, smiling widely while dragging Ayumi behind her. "This is Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta," she pointed to each one of them as she called their name and they bowed in response.

"I remember seeing you at the amusement park." Shinichi said in mock surprise watching the three kids' faces light up like Christmas trees, their cheeks growing red with excitement. He couldn't help but grin at them.

"You remember us!" they exclaimed with excitement, Ran was trying to keep her giggling from being heard.

"I remember everything from that night," Shinichi informed them. "That was the night Hoshi-kun came to stay with me," he looked over at Ran who began to blush. Wanting to change the subject he added. "So, I hear you all want to be detectives."

"Hai!"

"Well let's get started," ha fell back to sit cross – legged on the ground. "What is the most important thing to have for detective such as your selves?"

"A group name right?" Genta yelled.

Shinichi sweat dropped and Ran face palmed. "Exactly!" He recovered quickly smiling, hoping that they hadn't caught the disbelief written across his face. "Now what would you guys want to be called?" he waited, watching as the young detectives stood there, deep in thought.

He turned when something moved on the edge of his line of vision and saw Ran walking toward him. She had decided to leave Ayumi's side in favor of being next to Shinichi, she thought it would be okay since the kids were distracted and wouldn't notice her absence from the group anyway. She wanted to speak to Shinichi privately so she motioned for him to come closer, he did lean over sideways with the expression of curiosity written upon his face.

"You know, I'm really glad you're doing this," Ran whispered in his ear not wanting to be caught by any of the children, and then she pulled way. "They've been wanting to meet you ever since that day at tropical land and I knew that if I had told them no they would be nagging me until they decided to follow me home."

"Yeah, I know what that's like," Shinichi chuckled a tiny smile lying on his lips. "I always had trouble getting them to not follow me when we were dealing with dangerous criminals," he turned back to look at the children, remembering all the cases they had solved together and how sometimes even without him, the three young detectives were able to wriggle their way out of trouble.

Ran was about to respond when Genta suddenly shouted out. "I have an idea, how about the Detective Boys!"

"Awesome!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed enthusiastically. "I like it!"

"That is a good name Genta-kun," Shinichi said thoughtfully. "But don't you think that it would be a little unfair for the other half of the team?"

"What do you mean Shinichi-niisan?" Mitsuhiko questioned a little crest fallen and titling his head to the side.

"Think about it this way," Shinichi looked at Mitsuhiko. "The name is Detective _Boys,_ but yet half of the team are made up of _girls_, get the picture?"

"Yeah I see," Mitsuhiko replied. "Then what do _you_ think we should be known as?"

Shinichi sat there for awhile letting a few ideas bounce around in his head. The thought of calling them _Shinichi's Little Assistances'_ popped up a couple of times but dropped it at the image of a mini Ran trying to beat him to death. Soon he found a suitable name for them. "How would guys liked to be called the Junior Detective League?"

"That sound's cool!" Ayumi piped up excitedly.

"Me too!" Ran said putting on the act of an excited little girl.

"Do you two agree?" Shinichi eyed the only two six-year-old boys.

"Yeah!" They both chimed grinning from ear to ear.

"Great! Now we can move on to the next important lesson of being a good detective…."

The next few hours were spent on learning the basic skills to being a world-class detective at the age of sixteen. The newly named Junior Detective League practiced being observant by people watching and trying to deduce what each person they saw, did for a living; the other things they learned were how to tell a liar from an honest person by seeing the signs of lieing as Shinichi showed them. He also had told them that if they practiced all the time then they would become as great as him one day, they were excited to here that and promised to practice whenever and wherever they could.

Time passed and so did the sun leaving a beautiful sunset hovering over the tree tops. Ayumi was the first to see it and became worried when she realized that she was supposed to be home an hour ago and doing her homework. So without further ado, she, along with Genta and Mitsuhiko, left the park after saying their good-byes to 'Hoshi-kun' and Shinichi, leaving them walking home alone.

"I'm beat," Ran yawned, her eyes drooping just a little as she stretched her arms. "That was a lot of brain power we used today, I was sure my head was going to burst."

"_Hopefully_ that doesn't happen," Shinichi said sarcastically looking up at where his hat should've been. Ran had decided to take it when he hadn't noticed and now she was wearing it at that very moment.

"Yeah," she purposely agreed, messing with his head then she began laughing.

They were just about to pass a dark alleyway between two buildings when they heard small shuffling coming from within. Shinichi had stepped in front of Ran as of means to protect her and moved to stand so he could easily pick her up if they needed a quick getaway in case it was someone in black. Ran couldn't help but move closer out of curiosity even though she knew not to, that's why she stayed behind Shinichi. After seconds of the noise echoing in the now semi empty streets, the tension, rising ever so higher until the sound became unbearable, the mysterious being began to emerge. The first sign of life to step out of the shadow was a tiny white furry paw, and then quite suddenly a little white fuzzy face with light ocean blue eyes appeared mewing happily at the two strangers standing before her.

"Awwwww, what a cute kitten," Ran cooed rushing toward the tiny creature. The kitten joyfully jumped into her arms purring madly and licking her face with its sandpaper tongue. "Shinichi let's take her home with us."

"What would you name it?" Shinichi asked crouching down and scratching the kitten behind the ear making the tiny creature lean into his hand, purring loudly.

"I want it to have a certain meaning," said Ran thoughtfully raising a hand to her chin in deep concentration, her eyes focused and her lips curled into a frown. The kitten had jumped from her arms and into his right before.

"How about, Koneko?" Shinichi suggested as the white fur ball found a spot on his should to curl up on. "It mean kitten after all."

"Haha very funny Shinichi," Ran mocked standing with her hands on her hips and bending over slightly to add more affect, but it didn't work. Suddenly her face lit up and she said excitedly. "Miyuki! That'll be her name!" Just as she called the name the snowy feline looked up and mewed cheerfully again.

"Hey I think she likes it!" Shinichi exclaimed smiling as the newly name Miyuki jumped down from her place to rub up against Ran's legs affectionately.

Ran quickly scooped her up. "Let's go," she said before walking away. Shinichi stood up and followed behind.

With that, they left, the natural light of the sun completely diminished, leaving no illumination except for the street lights lighting up their path home. Little did they know that a shadowed figure was watching them from a distance.

* * *

Finally finished and YAY I GOT MY COMPUTER BACK! Sorry for the extra long wait and thanks for actually waiting. I hated not being able to write for a week, I was so bored but now I can finally write again, YAY!

But anyway please review I await them patiently! Until next time!


	11. Finding Pandora!

Hi there! I've noticed that the last chapter was maybe _slightly _uneventful and maybe a little bit boring for some but that was because I was forcing myself to write even though I had writer's block. _But _I promise you that this one will be more exciting and (for lack of a better word) awesome because I have so many ideas one including Sonoko and another evolved around a murder! And since I haven't had a single death in this story it probably helped make it so boring. That's all I have to say for now but I will say more at the end if you want to read what I write afterwards.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own no character except the little kitten Miyuki. Gosho Aoyama owns all major characters and hallow777 owns the idea of a shrunken Ran living with Shinichi.

* * *

Chapter 11 

Towards the end of February a lot of things began to happen, one of them being that Kaito came closer to finding the glowing red gem of Pandora! But with the help of the three high school detectives, of course. It was difficult but the five….or should it be said the _four_ of them, since Ran had to focus more on the piles of homework both from elementary school and high school, were able to narrow down the search. Countless hours were spent looking for the priceless jewel and each of the four detectives (and thief) held bags under their eyes from their sleepless nights of computer scanning. Because of that, Ran actually had to force Shinichi to stay home from school one day to catch up on his sleep so he wouldn't be caught a third time falling asleep in class and to make sure he didn't move out of bed while she was at school herself Miyuki would paw at his face from her spot on his pillow.

Mean while, Haibara and 'Kaiyo' moved into their new homes. Kogoro and Eri were certainly surprised to see Akemi arrive on their door step along with Ran and Haibara to explain the whole situation about the two new comers' pasts with the _Black Organization_. The two adults didn't seem quite happy about it after everything was said….well Eri was a little bit accepting of the whole thing but Kogoro sure didn't like the idea of the elder sister of the creator of the exact poison that almost killed his daughter staying with them. But a sudden crack in the wall was able to help him see the good side of the conditions and he finally allowed the girl to stay. Ran and Akemi were excited but Haibara, like always, showed no emotion, not even when it came to her turn to move in to her new home. And she knew that convincing Agasa to let her move in wouldn't be that difficult. Haibara already knew what the answer would be and she felt weird for asking a second time but after it was done she already made herself at home.

And finally, on the last day of February, Sonoko, after repeatedly harassing poor Shinichi about Ran for weeks on end, had decided that after school she would secretly follow Shinichi home. She made sure that she was far enough to not be noticed but stayed close enough to keep an eye or her target. Surprisingly, she kept herself out of suspicion and was able to fool the Great Detective of the East. She crept quietly from behind a building as Shinichi turned a corner. Quickly she made her way around the same corner and found that she was in an unfamiliar place, Sonoko wondered where they were heading.

_Where is he going? I've never been here before,_ were her thoughts when she became distracted from her suspect to look around the area. Once she caught focus what she was supposed to be doing, she realized that something was different. She glanced around then whispered. "Oh great I lost him! Where'd he run off to?"

Sonoko began searching everywhere; she looked up, down - left, right. After ten minutes she almost gave up but then suddenly she spotted him across the street. With a smile growing widely on her face, she quickly ran across the street only to be almost run over by a car when suddenly the light changed. When, what felt forever finally ended, the light turned again and the crosswalk changed to the color green Sonoko _rushed _to the other side and frantically made her way down the street turning yet another corner after many of them and randomly came across the neighborhood Shinichi lived in. When she found his house, she rang the doorbell at the gate thinking that Shinichi was already inside talking to little 'Hoshi-kun'. A minute after waiting the door opened.

* * *

Meanwhile just around the corner Shinichi was walking home feeling good knowing that he had successfully lost Sonoko on the way home by going in the completely opposite direction and going across the street right when the light changed. He glanced behind him to make sure that the teenage girl wasn't still following him, as he made the turn that lead to his house. Letting out a relieved sigh, he faced forward again now opening the front gate to his house.

_I'm so tired, maybe I can rest before starting on homework, _Shinichi thought yawning as he reached for the door knob, but before he could feel the cool touch of metal in his hand he began hearing the familiar muffled voices of two females (one his age and one younger) and became curious. He leaned in closer placing his ear on the wood of the front door and suddenly the words being said became clear.

"I just went to check on her and she was sleeping," came the young voice with a cheerful and happy tone.

"That's okay," the other, older, voice said sounding really close to the door. "I can wait till she wakes up."

"Uhh," said the younger voice a nervous tint laying behind it. "Maybe we should wait until Shinichi-niichan gets back."

With that, Shinichi took his cue to enter. Upon opening the door, and looking inside he feigned an expression of confusion as he saw Sonoko standing right in front of the step with 'Hoshi' standing a tiny bit away from the edge of it with Miyuki sitting next to her wearing her new collar that was the same shade of blue as her eyes with a little shining bell that was a darker shade of blue. On the inside Shinichi suppressed the urge to give an 'all knowing' smirk as he watched the look on the two girls' faces one of pure joy and relief and the other, curiosity and slight disappointment.

"Shinichi-niichan!" Ran shouted excitedly jumping off the step and jogging to Shinichi, with Miyuki following her, and giving him a hug and after she looked up at him and said. "Welcome home! Sonoko-neechan wants to see Ran-neechan but I told her that we should wait until you got home because Ran-neechan's asleep."

"Hi Hoshi-kun," Shinichi replied patting Ran on the head. "Thanks for checking on her for me," after hearing that Ran gave a childish smile and began to blush. Then he turned to Sonoko who seemed to not have moved. "If you want to wait until Ran wakes up i could get you something to drink."

"Thanks but no thanks," Sonoko said crossing her arms and turning the opposite way in a stuck up fashion. "I'll just watch over her untill she wakes up," she then started towards the stairs.

"Ah! I'll go instead!" piped up Ran running to the stairs. "I'll call you when she wakes up!" And with that she scooped the tiny kitten in her arms and ran up the stairs, the little bell jingling as she ran, leaving the two 'older' teens alone by the front door.

Shrugging his shoulders, Shinichi exchanged his shoes for house slippers and began walking towards the kitchen passing Sonoko purposely distracting her before she could follow the small 'child'. Sure enough Sonoko saw him and followed out of not wanting to be alone. After entering the kitchen Shinichi set his school bag on the table then headed for the fridge to grab a soda for himself and while also offering one to Sonoko as she stepped through the door way. When she took the offered drink he leaned against the counter, cracking open his soda can and gesturing toward a chair in a silent offering for the other indivisual to sit in which she hesitantly did before opening her own soda. Akward peace held the the room in a tight grip as both teens just stayed in their places sipping their drinks and thinking to themselves.

Shinichi was still annoyed with Sonoko about her pushing herself in to see Ran and making sure the teen detective wasn't holding her hostage, _which_ he was being falsely acussed. Meanwhile, said girl was sitting across from the boy thinking up ways to force him to spill the beans. Again they stayed in silence lost in thought for awhile and Shinichi became curious about what the shrunken karate champion was doing upstairs. But when he heard small thumps coming from above him he looked at the ceiling in curiosity and a little surprise. A smirk played across his face as he deduced what was making the noise and let out a small chuckle while relaxing his neck muscles by looking straight ahead again. Sonoko noticed and gave him a confused stare mixed with an annoyed gaze.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked irritation dripping with very word she spoke before taking a sip of her drink.

"Nothing," Shinichi shrugged snapping back to reality. There was a pause where there was nothing but the two waiting for each other to say something, but when all turned silent...

"So..." Sonoko started, striving for control and forcing an illusion of her being the interrogator to be seen.

_I was wondering when she was going to say something_, Shinichi thought rolling his eyes.

"What -"

"AAAHHHH!"

"What was that!" Shinichi jumped, not completely recognizing the sound of the voice.

_Thump!_

Setting their drinks where they were, both Shinichi and Sonoko dashed out of the kitchen and ran to the sorce of the screams...which happened to be Ran's room. Shinichi ran as fast as he could, practically flying up the stairs with his girlfriend's best friend in pursuit. _There's something about that scream that doesn't seem right_, Shinichi played in his head worriedly. Then suddenly another scream full of pain rang out. _Be okay Ran! Please be okay, _he quickly became frantic. _Please...Please be okay. _

As they reached the last step the frenzied high school detective turned the corner and raced down the hallway at the speed of light and in no time at all Ran's door was in sight. skidding to a stop, forcing Sonoko run into him, he shoved the door!

"Ran!" The boy froze gaping at the scene in front of him.

"Ran! Was that you screaming? Are you okay?" Sonoko rushed to the side of the bed where a full grown Mouri Ran sat in her pajamas sweating a tiny bit and under the covers with what looked like sleep still lying in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had a nightmare and fell out of bed, that's all," answered Ran in a whisper before turning to the shocked teenager still standing in the doorway. "Shinichi, why are you still standing there? Come in already," she waved her hand for him to walk inside before letting out a cough or two.

Shinichi, who was still in shock from the sight before him, shook his head to force himself back into reality and pretended that nothing was out of the ordinary. "You looked like you saw a ghost!" Ran giggled.

"I'm just surprised that you're looking better that's all," the teenager alleged, a little red grazing his cheecks as he walked towards the bed with his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

* * *

After a _looong_ two hours Sonoko noticed how late it was and slowly grabbed her school bag trying to delay her leaving. But when she had no other reason to stay Shinichi 'gentlemanly' escorted her out (which really meant he grabbed her arm and practically dragged her out the door). Closing the front door he sighed, relaxing at the thought that that annoying, gossipy, girl finally left. Soon after the peace had settled, the teen detective collected his thoughts and headed back to Ran's room to look for some answers to the questions that were formulating in his brain. The walk up the stairs seemed to take a lot longer than he remembered and when did it become so quiet all of a sudden? It must be because he was so anxious to be upstairs.

When he finally made it to the last step he began hearing muffled voices and he started hurrying to the room out of curiosity. But by the time he approached the door the voices stopped. When he opened the door, there was no one but Ran lying in her bed. She was smiling a little _too_ happily, almost to the point where it could be mistaken for a certain thief's smirk and the young detective was still confused with the whole situation. He walked into the room planning on asking a few questions but that was before he noticed something was missing.

"Hey!" Shinichi exclaimed moving to stand in between the door and the bed. "I have to ask, how were you able to change back?"

"Haibara made a temporary antidote and she gave it to me so if I needed to, I could go back to my older self for times like this," the girl replied her smile not fading in the least. "It was a good idea huh?"

"Yeah...Wait a minute," looking around as if he were searching for an object that randomly disappeared the young man suddenly exclaimed. "Where's Miyuki? I thought she was with you?"

"Oh, she must've left to go eat or to get a drink," Ran answered, her smile flicking from confident to nervous and back in an instant.

"But I didn't see her when I went down stairs earlier," Shinichi said 'curiously' an eyebrown rising into his hairline.

"R-really?" sweat then started to appear on Ran's forehead. "Then I wonder where she went?" she quickly recovered putting a finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling in hopes to make it a curious expression.

Shinichi was just about to say something back when he heard a tiny meow coming from under the bed. Immediately Ran's almost carefree appearance changed to one of nervousness then defeat at the sound and both her and Shinichi glanced down and saw tiny Miyuki crawling out from under the bed.

"Miyuki! Come back!" yelled a small voice and two tiny arms popped out from where the kitten had come from. Before the small hands could grab the little animal two larger ones took hold of the wrists and Shinichi could feel them tense under his touch.

"Got chya!" he smirked and he dragged the arms out from their hiding spot. His smirk vanished as his jaw slackened and his eyes widened just a bit at what he saw in his hands.

'Seven - year - old' Ran, dangling by her wrists, was staring straight at Shinichi a blush blooming across her cheeks.

"H-hi Shinichi," she laughed nervously as the person holding her stared at her and then at the 'Ran' that was still sitting in the bed, then back again.

The Detective of the East had realization dawn upon him and his face became shocked before it turned to one of anger when he finally knew who was now sitting on the bed looking down at him with nervous eyes.

"Kuroba!" the high school detective yelled after setting the real Ran on her feet and he stood up in a stance to attack the poor magican/thief who had now jumped out of the bed and was already on the other side of the room by the window within seconds.

"H-hold on Kudo!" 'Ran' stuttered with a deeper voice as 'she' backed up against the cool glass. "I can explain!" 'she' then put 'her' hands up in surrender, sweating just a bit.

"You better!" Shinichi raised a fist in anger as he approached the Ran imposter and the real one jumped on the detective's back trying to keep him from hurting the other while yelling at him. Yelling and screaming broke out until...

"Hold it Kudo," said a voice from the opposite side of the fight making Shinichi turn back to see who was in the door way. "Save the punches fer the BO. We still need the idiot unharmed."

"That was mean Hattori-kun!" exclaimed the thief as a puff of pink smoke went off covering him from head to toe. Shinichi twisted back just as the smoke evaporated leaving one Kuroba Kaito standing in the place where the older version of Ran used to be standing. He was no longer wearing a pair of womens pajamas but instead a regular T-shirt, with a skull and cross bones printing on it, a pair of jeans and a childish pouted. "You can't insult someone with a word that you don't know the meaning to Tantei-han," he then said in a KID like air holding up a KID like smirk which only made the Osakan teen mad.

"ARE YA CALLIN' ME STUPID?" Heiji yelled face turning a deep shade of red and he raised his fist.

"Maybe," was the response making Heiji addvance on the thief. But before he could do anything Shinichi had bonked him on the head to grab his attention and in doing so he distracted the Osakan from his goal.

"What was that for?" Heiji then turned to Shinichi with his face all red with anger.

"It was to get your attention," Shinichi replied starting to walk away but he stopped when he realized something. "How long were you guys here?" he asked one eyebrow raised.

"We came before Mouri-san's friend," Kaito answered walking towards the two detectives grinning madly. "Isn't that right, Tantei-han?"

"Yeah. I was waitin' in the library thinkin' ya would be there and this guy," the kansai detective then jabbed his thumb at the magician. "went up stairs to 'explore and-" suddenly his eyes grew big and he began looking around as if he randomly lost an object that he was incharge of. "Hey! Where's the Brit?"

"I'm in here," came an annoyed, muffled voice from somewhere in the room.

Kaito strolled over to a closed door next to Heiji and began speaking to it as if it were an actual person. "Hakuba-kun! Why don't you come out of there?"

"I refuse to come out knowing the consequences of that action!" came the british-accented reply from behind the door.

"Aww, come on!" Kaito whined childishly with a pout hanging on his lips. "We can't start without you unless you come out!"

"No," was the short response.

"Just do it!" and suddenly a tanned hand reached over and grabbed the door knob of the closed door, yanking it hard opening it. There stood the British detective wearing a white botton down short sleeved shirt and nice kaki pants. Heiji roughly grabbed the Brit's arm and dragged him out of the closet.

"So you finally came out, did you?" the messy haired magician mocked with a prankster grin gracing his features.

"Shut up," Hakuba muttered a small blush lightly painted across his cheecks making the theif snicker mischievously. The blond at that time turned to the eastern detective and said. "There seems to be someone hanging off your shoulder," and with that he headed past the group and towards the door.

"Eh?" Shinichi stared for a second before glancing behind him only to meet the two big, sparkling blue eyes of Ran who, incidentally, was still clinging to his right shoulder. "How long have you been there?"

"I jumped off the bed to keep you from hurting Kuroba-kun for helping us," Ran answered as Shinichi reached around to pull her off his shoulder.

"What?" the Detective of the East exclaimed one eyebrow rising into his hairline just a bit as he stared at the diminutive high schooler in his arms.

"Yeah! I was _trying_ to help by letting Suzuki-chan see Mouri-ch - uh, I mean Mouri-kun," Kaito stuttered at the scowl Shinichi shot him as the Holmes freak pulled the not - real - child closer to himself in a protective gesture to keep his precious Ran away from the gem stealing - skirt flipping magician/thief. "Anyways," Kaito shook his head and continued. "I knew that if Suzuki-chan saw Mouri-kun in bed sick that she would quite accusing you of holding your girlfriend against her will."

Shinichi didn't really know what to say, he began feeling guilty for what he did so he muttered a sorry for his actions and just settled with giving a thank you to the magician for helping them. After the whole charade was done and over with he gently set the tiny karate champion back on the floor. Kaito hurried them out the door with Miyuki happily sitting comfortably on his shoulder.

Ending up in one of the Kudo mansion libraries 'coincidentally' the one with no windows and soundproof walls (courtesy of one Kuroba Kaito), the three detectives stood in a loose circle trying to figure out what the said thief was planning as they watched him walk slowly around the room staring up and down the walls as if in search of spy wear or any object in that catagory. Ran was there too but she wasn't paying much attention since she was too busy scratching behind the tiny kitten's ear and the kitten (purring in pure pleasure) she tilted her head to the side leaning into the 'little girl's' hand to the point where she almost fell to the floor. When Kaito was satisfied with not finding whatever he was looking for he closed his eyes in what appeared to be relief, head slanted downwards, and joined the curious group.

"Sorry," he apologized before he stopped infront of the others. "I don't want to be overheard," he then explained eyes still closed, when unexpectedly, a smirk set firmly on his lips, he moved his head upward to face his audience and his eyes slid open showing an all knowing expression, as if he had valuable information. "If you know what I mean."

All three detectives gasped in unison and their eyes widened.

"Y - you don't mean -" Shinichi asked shock written across his face and going into a daze.

"Are ya serious!" Heiji exclaimed taking a step forward.

Shinichi, who was still in bewilderment, was brought back to reality by a small tug on his pant leg. Glancing down, he saw Ran staring up at him curiously with Miyuki rubbing up against her legs, wanting more attention.

"Hey, Shinichi, what is he talking about?" was her question.

"It's about the Pandora," Kaito said before Shinichi could answer.

"Did you find it?" Hakuba asked in a calm, collected voice.

The only response Kaito gave was wide thoothy smile giving a non-worded reply.

_Yes._

* * *

Finally! I'm done. Sorry for the extremely long wait, I've been put under a lot of stress lately with my parents getting a divorce, having to move because of it and SCHOOL to top it all off! Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or alerted me or this story, sorry I haven't said anything before, I've been very busy and forgetfull hehe. *smiles sheepishly* But thanks again! :)

Please review this chapter, tell me if there's anything I should fix or add when I go over and fix it up when it's done, I really look forward to reading them! Well, I don't think I have much else to say except sorry to Mysteryfan17 for not putting up that idea you gave me that I said I would put in this chapter, there might have been too much. But I'll definitely have it in the next chapter whenever I can get to it. :)

So with that said and done I better head off to start ch. 6 of _Side Effects. _Untill next time! :)

P.S. I fixed all the mistakes so it might be better to read it now haha. :) My bad. And please review! See ya!


	12. Meets and Greets and Murder!

Hi everyone! Thanks for sticking with me and my slowness for so long! And thanks for all the reviews! I greatly appreciate it! That's all I have to say so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Detective Conan/Case Closed belongs to Gosho Aoyama and the idea of a shrunken Ran living with Shinichi belongs to hallow777.

* * *

"I want chocolate!"

"I want strawberry!"

"I'll have vanilla!"

"Can I have a cherry on mine?"

"Ooh me too!"

"I want them all!"

"Okay, okay hold on!"

School had let out early for both Teitan High and Teitan Elementary for the holiday, leaving Shinichi, Ran and Heiji along with the Junior Detective League, Haibara and Kaiyo, hanging out at an ice cream parlor. Earlier that day when Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta had heard that Ran was meeting the two teen detectives, they became excited and asked if they could come. Ran was at a loss for words. The plan was to meet up in front of Tropical land (a place that wouldn't be suspicious for three kids and two teenagers to be there and loud enough for no one to overhear their conversation) to go over their part of the plan for the KID heist. So she couldn't tell them that the meeting wasn't for kids or they would be suspicious about her going, and she didn't want to hurt their feelings by telling them that they weren't allowed to come. So instead, she came up with an idea saying that it was a private meeting and that it would be boring anyway. To her surprise, the kids bought it quite quickly and she left the school by herself after the bell rang.

The walk to Tropical Land was a long one, especially since Ran had no one to talk to. As she walked she began to hear the echo of three footsteps following behind her. She glanced behind her seeing nothing out of the ordinary. Turning forward again her pace quickened just a step, her backpack bouncing along with the sound of the pattering of her feet. She was almost there. Just a little bit closer. There! She could see Shinichi and Heiji on a street corner conversing with each other glancing down occasionally to speak with Haibara and Kaiyo.

"Shinichi!"

At the call of his name the Detective of the East turned and was surprised to see Ran advancing toward him with wide eyes and a fast pace. She skidded to a halt hands on her knees and panting. Immediately all eyes of the group were on her, anxiously awaiting for the reason that caused her to be so frazzled. With all the strength she could muster she straightened up and tried to calm her breathing.

"What's wrong?" Shinichi asked bending down slightly with eyes locked on the girl.

"Sh – Shinichi I – think – someone is – is following me," Ran panted in a whisper just loud enough for the teens to hear. Immediately he and the others looked above her head. What they saw, only three smirked at, for what they saw was a tip of a kid sized shoe peeking out from behind the building they were standing in front of.

"Okay guys you can come out now!" Shinichi called out. "We know you're there!" Just then the shoe tip jumped and slid further out from behind the building. Suddenly Genta's head appeared out from behind the wall giving off a sheepish grin.

"Sorry Shinichi-niichan," Mitsuhiko, rubbing the back of his head, stepped out from behind Genta followed by Ayumi.

"We just wanted to see you and Heiji-niichan again!" Ayumi exclaimed running up to the two teens with her hands clamped together and a beaming smile. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye curiosity seized the better of her and she looked down to see the two sisters standing off to the side. "Who are you?"

"Hi, my name's Haibara Ai and this is my cousin Hisa Kaiyo," Haibara answered coolly gesturing to herself and Kaiyo. "We're new here, just moved in yesterday."

"Wow really?" Mitsuhiko smiled widely and a blush tainted his cheeks at the sight of them.

"You both look the same," commented Genta pushing his way through pointing suspiciously between the two girls.

"That's because my dad and her mom are really close in appearance," Kaiyo answered beaming brightly at the three children in front of her.

"How long are you staying for?" Ayumi asked.

"For as long as it takes for our parents to finish their travelling," Kaiyo said.

"What!" Ayumi gasped horror struck. "Why would they leave and not take you?"

"They work in advertising," Haibara informed them. "They travel around the world together selling their ads to companies that ask for them. See there!" She pointed behind Heiji at a billboard that was showing off a new style of sports shoes. "Took them a month to come up with that."

"Wow! That's amazing!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed.

"You guys must be rich!" Genta yelled enthusiastically.

"It's not that big of a deal," Kaiyo interjected.

"Yeah our parents try to spend as little as possible so we don't become spoiled," Haibara finished. "Anyway, Shinichi-niichan is taking us to Tropical Land do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah!" all three shouted gleefully with bright beaming faces and small blushes tinting their cheeks.

Bringing the Junior Detective League with them to the amusement park turned out to be a good idea for it added extra camouflage to their group. The real kids were so excited to be there, that they hardly paid any attention to the others while they talked about their plans. Every once in a while they would all ride the roller coasters by please of Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta, but over all, they had fun. And it lasted the rest of the day until the sun began to set. Three happy little faces fell, the instant they heard that their day of fun was over, but immediately came back accompanied by hyperactive jumping when one of them said two simple little words….ice cream.

And that's where they were now, Shinichi and Heiji were stuck buying everyone their favorite flavor ice cream. Shinichi had paid for Haibara, Kaiyo, and Ran while Heiji paid for the Junior Detective League. He and Genta began to argue about how much ice cream the kid was allowed to have. Genta was thinking that Heiji was challenging him when he said the boy 'couldn't eat that much' and if Genta had let him finish he would've heard the Great Detective say he didn't have enough money.

They all had finished their frozen treats a half hour earlier and everything was going great until Shinichi received a text from Hakuba that read:

_**Kuroba and I have finished scoping out  
**__**the building and planting the needed equipment.  
**__**Everything is in place and ready for next week.**_

_Message received at 7:00 pm_

"It's getting late," Shinichi said, snapping his phone shut and sliding it into his pocket. He then turned to the conversing children. "We should probably take you guys home."

"Aww, but we don't want to go!" Ayumi whined. "We're having too much!"

"But he's right," Mitsuhiko said. "It's late and our parents are probably worried about us."

"Not when they know that we're with Shinichi-niichan and Heiji-niichan!" Genta exclaimed with ice cream covering the perimeter of his mouth.

"I don't think it works like that Genta-kun," Mitsuhiko sweat dropped.

They left the ice cream parlor ten minutes after. The sky was painted in an assortment of beautiful shades of blue, purple, pink, and orange as the sun sank behind the buildings; all layered a top of one another like a layered cake. Ran had to stop to admire it. She was so captivated by its powerful glow that she didn't hear anybody calling her until she felt herself being pulled by the hand. She looked to see who was dragging her away and to her surprise, it was Akemi. She looked towards the group to see everyone waiting for her and Akemi to return.

They decided to drop off Mitsuhiko first considering they would be passing his house first. They walked in two groups, one of six children, and one of two teenage detectives. While the kids were talking about meaningless topics the latest episode of Kamen Yaiba and what tomorrow would be like with Haibara and Kaiyo going to their school, the two teens reminisced in the cases they had worked together on before they went back in time. The streets were almost empty except for the few stranglers making their way home that only appeared in the light of the streetlamps now that the sun had mostly vanished. All was silent and calm, and the group cheery; until a scream was heard and a body fell to the ground.

* * *

Yay! I'm done with this chapter! : D I'm sorry that this also took me a year to write. I feel so ashamed! But now that I'm out of school until august I have more free time to write so hopefully there will be faster updates. I also want to say thanks to all the readers that are still awaiting my updates if there's still anybody reading this story!

Finally a death! This story would've been banal without at least one good murder. and maybe I can get more readers with it. Who knows?

Anyway, I still love to receive your reviews! And hopefully there won't be a long wait until next time!


	13. Hiatus Notice!

Hi everyone, I'm sorry for my lateness of updates I never intended for it to take so long. I'm sad to say that as of right now, I'm putting this story on hiatus. There are three reasons for this:

One, my computer has permanently shut down.

Two, I have writers block for the chapter I'm writing.

And three, I only have the very beginning of the chapter down so I wouldn't be able to shorten it and update the story.

I'm sorry for doing this but I feel that by doing so I can concentrate on other stories like "Side Effects" and maybe finish them. I do, of course, plan on continuing this story, it's my favorite and I don't want to abandon it when I have a sequel in mind.

So please don't lose faith in this story, I'm trying my best to update as quickly as I can. And thank you for reading this little note. I'll get back to this story as soon as I can!


End file.
